


Miraculous Dragonfly [Reader Insert Edition] [Hiatus]

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Chloè redemption, Cross-Posted on Qoutev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Do Not Post To Fanfic Pocket Archive Library, Don't Post To Another Site, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Miraculous Holder Reader, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple routes, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing, You could give less shits, but its only by 2 years, but not all that slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: You have always loved dancing. When you turned thirteen, you were given the opportunity to dance abroad. You traveled to many places in Europe: Italy, Germany, Spain and England. However, when you returned home your mother told you that you would be moving to the States.On your 13th birthday your mother gifted you a musical box which contained beautiful silver jewelry. On that day you met Liibelu and became Pixie. Dancing by daylight and flying by moonlight, you honed your skills. Now three years later, you’ve returned to Paris where all your training will be tested. You’re not alone though, you’ve got Ladybug and Chat Noir on your side...Or are they?





	1. Chapitre Un: Climatika

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the same as MD but this one's staring You! I'm trying to keep it as gender neutral as possible so if I slip up anywhere please don't hesitate to inform me.

You sighed as you watched the clouds move along in the vibrant blue sky. You had absolutely nothing to do today and the boredom was eating at you from the inside out.

“Whatcha doing?” Liibelu, your dragonfly Kwami, asked as she floated beside you. You glanced at her and held your hand out. The teal colored creature plopped down and titled its head, the large opal jewel embedded in its little forehead shining brightly in the light.

You scratched her cheek. “Nothing. Just staring.”

“Seems like you’re staring at a whole lot of nothing.” Liibelu squinted at the window. “Let’s go out! “Liibelu did a little twirl. “Jog your memory of the Paris streets.”

You chuckled and cracked a smile. “Sure, let me grab my converse.” You stepped over to your closet and grabbed your shoes, as well as a jacket from your closet. As you slipped into your shoes and jacket, Liibelu nestled herself into your jacket pocket.

You popped your head into your younger sister’s room. “Alex, I’m going out you wanna come?”

The little girl shook her head. “Uh-uh. Mama said she was gonna watch a movie with me, so I gotta stay here ‘til she get done with work.” You nodded and left her to her own devices.

As you passed your mother’s office, you informed her of your departure and left the house in search of something to do.

* * *

As you re-familiarized yourself with your hometown, you stumbled upon a park where that was already largely occupied. There was a blonde boy, obviously a teen model, who was doing a photo shoot and two other girls with a younger girl whom it seemed they were babysitting. As you went to step in, your eyes caught a flash of light. You glanced to the left gasped. A storm was rolling in but the closer you looked at it the more you realized that it wasn’t a normal storm. You sighed as she turned on your heel and sped off toward the darkening clouds.

“Yeah that’s definitely unnatural.” You remarked as you slid into a nearby alley where you called for Liibelu. With only one look at the lightning clouds the Kwami understood the situation and gave you a nod.

“Libellu, transform me!”

The jewel on Libellu’s forehead glowed which resonated with your plain silver earrings changed into to shining opal quartz. You ran your hand through your hair which changed into turquoise as it went down the [hair color] locks. When your hand made it to the ends, you tossed your hair over your shoulder, revealing mint green underneath. You crossed two fingers over your face and in a trail of pixie dust a sparkling opal mask appeared. Like a ballerina you twirled around until a golden sphere of pixie dust engulfed you. It glowed brighter and brighter until it exploded and you emerged from it decked out in a teal sleeveless bodysuit and a leaf green band over top. You moved your hair from your back to allow the two pairs of iridescent wings to sprout from your back. Finally with a pop of your hips a set of mint tennsen fans attached to a thin belt around your waist.

You jumped up to the roof of the building in front of your and grinned. “It’s good to be back.” You stooped down into a crouch and blasted off into the sky.

As you approached the eye of the storm funnel, you spotted a girl with lavender and indigo spiral pigtails in a puffy dress that was dark like a storm cloud whipping a twisted up parasol back and forth which was creating gusts of wind.

“Hey!” You shouted.

The girl turned around with a heated glared and took up a sassy stance. “Who are you?”

You rolled your eyes, “The name’s Pixie.”

The girl smirked. “I’m Stormy Weather! And it looks like the forecast has changed. I’m seeing a totally crazy blizzard in your near future!” She pointed the parasol at her which released a gust of icy wind that blasted you away.

You grabbed onto a light pole and swung yourself around it once. You let go and let your body be flung into an alleyway.

“You’re like a wannabe super and your running away? Haha! Now that’s rich!” She snorted and turned away to continue her path of destruction.

“Wannabe?” You scoffed. “I’ve been in this game longer than them!” You willed your wings to flap to warm them back up. After a few seconds, your wings were ready to go and you flew off in pursuit after Stormy Weather.

Following Stormy was as easy as following the yellow brick road. There on top of the news station that shouted “Party’s over here!” icy storm cloud. You brandished your fans and cut through the snow funnel to fly in. Once you were in, you hid behind a large sign. Down below your was Stormy Weather and Chat Noir and Ladybug at a standoff.

“There’s no way out! Party’s over, fools!” Stormy smirked as she casted another gust of icy wind.

“Easy enough to get in though.” You shrugged as you flew up to the top of the sign and stood on top of it. You threw your fan at Stormy that hit the hand holding the parasol which she dropped. The sudden attack caused all three to look at you as she caught you fan.

Stormy narrowed her eyes. “Ugh! You again.” She picked up her parasol and unleashed another blast of ice. You did a back flip and hid back behind the sign.

You dived down off the sign and propelled another fan at Stormy to which she deflected. You anticipated this, did a mid air flip that landed you behind the pigtailed terror and sliced down on her back. Stormy screamed out in pain and dropped down to her knees.

You reached down to grab the shady weapon but was thrown back by an onslaught of ice. You were sent flying back into a wall, your breath and warmth stolen from you.

“Lucky Charm!” Although your vision was blurry, you were able to make out Ladybug as she tossed her yo-yo in the air and in a flash of red hearts a towel was produced.

A towel?

“Are you okay?” Within a blink of an eye, you stared directly into the wide eyes of the cat. ‘Hey, are you okay?” He shook you.

You nodded. “I’m fine.” Chat Noir extended his hand and with a grunt you stood. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He smiled then grabbed your wrist. “Come on.” He pulled you closer to where Ladybug stood.

Stormy thrusted her parasol in the air and yelled. “Hail!”

You lifted your fans to block the ferocious onslaught of hail but Chat Noir extended his staff and twirled it at a rapid speed to protect all of them. Ladybug stepped closer to Chat Noir and whispered something in his ear. He nodded once and Ladybug turned to run behind a wall. You looked at the two before following after Ladybug and jumped onto the structure.

“Yoo-who! Ice Queen!” Chat Noir cooed with a taunting smile.

Stormy puffed out her reddening cheeks and stuck Chat Noir with bolts of lightning.. He gracefully dodged them and hopped up on a platform where the two large signs sat.

“Cataclysm!” He clawed the steel beams one of them which caused it to erode into rust.

Stormy whipped around and blasted a hole through the sign with a laugh, mocking the cat’s tactics. However, since her back was turned, she didn’t see Ladybug come up from behind. She threw her yo-yo and it wrapped around Stormy's ankle. Ladybug turned around and ran underneath some piping then jumped up to the crane before she leaped over an HVA. There she opened the towel and was carried up by the gust of the HVA. Stormy was yanked back and from the sudden movement she dropped her parasol. Chat Noir waltzed over to pick it up then casually tossed it to Ladybug who smashed it over her knee. From the broken weapon flew a small violet ladybug.

“No more evildoing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the Akuma and caught it, then release it as a regular butterfly. “Bye bye little butterfly.”

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She threw the towel up and into the air. The towel flashed pink and all the damage that was caused reverted back to normal.

“What am I doing up here?” The no longer akumatized girl asked in a daze.

“Pound it.” Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped.

You watched the exchange with a raised brow. After a moment you turned on your heel ready to leave.

“Wait just a minute.” Ladybug called out which caused your shoulder to sag. “Who are you and how long have you been here?” Ladybug asked as she hesitantly approached.

You sighed. “All you need to know is that I’m one of you.” That was the only thing you were willing to reveal to them so you flapped your wings and took off.

When you were about a block away from your house, you reverted back to your civilian self.

“Well that was an eventful day now wasn’t it?” Liibelu commented as you bent over to catch your breath. Once you did you nodded. “It was pretty fun.”

“You’re definitely out of shape.” Liibelu grinned.

You mirrored her. “Yeah, I am.”


	2. Chapitre Deux: Le Bulleur

**** You curled a lock of hair around your finger as you waited for your named to be called. It was time for your first official day of Sophomore year back in France. 

“Students today is a very special day. We have a new student who will be joining us this year. I want you all to give them a warm welcome.” Ms. Bustier, her new literary teacher, introduced. 

“Show time.” You whispered as you reached for the door handle. You waltzed in and immediately drew the attention of all the students. As you looked over the class, you noticed the boy from the photoshoot along with the other two girls. Her eyes widen a semge when you realized that he was Adrien Agreste, the city’s golden boy. 

How didn’t you realize this sooner? 

You blinked rapidly as you realized that the room had fallen silent. With a deep breath and a smile, you greeted the class. “My name is [Full Name]. It’s nice to meet you all.” Her smile brighten as the students greeted her back. 

“Can you give us one fact about yourself, [Name]?”

“Well I’m a dancer.” You stated proudly as the students gasped in awe. 

“Wow! How long have you been dancing?”

“I’ve been dancing since I was little and I went aboard three years ago for dancing program.”

“Oh? Where did you go?”

“Well I went to Italy, Germany, Spain and England. After I finished the program, my family moved to America for awhile and now I’m back home!” You gave a carefree shrug.

Ms. Bustier laughed.“Wow! That’s a lot of travelling. I bet it was really fun.” Renée nodded with a smile.

“Well I hope to one of your performances.” Ms. Bustier clapped her hands. “Alright! let’s get you seated.” She quickly scanned the room. “How about you sit by Nathaniel. Nathaniel could you raise your hand please?” A boy with red hair in the back timidly raised his hand. Renée quickly made her way to the back and pulled out a notebook as class began.

As class droned on she glanced over at Nathaniel who was sketching instead of taking notes. 

“Wow. Those are really good.’’ Nathaniel quietly thanked her. 

You paused. “How long have you been drawing?” 

“Since I could hold a pencil.” He bit his lip. “How long have you been dancing?” 

“Since before I could crawl. My mama always said that I’d bounce around when any music played.” You giggled at the memory.

“Seems like that’s still true.” Nathaniel gave her light smile which you returned twice fold.

The bells rang and signaled the end of class. Completely oblivious to the time the two rushed to put away their things.

“Time flies when you’re having fun, huh?” You chuckled as both you and Nathaniel made your way to the front. Nathaniel nodded and opened his mouth to say something but commotion in the front grabbed both their attention. 

“It's time, girl. Are you ready?” A girl with glasses excitedly asked her pigtailed friend.

You squinted at the girls, gears working in your head. Those pigtails looked awfully familiar. 

“Yes! No. Yes! No. Maybe?” The dark haired girl slumped down on her desk “I can’t do it Alya!” Alya, however, wasn’t having it because she grabbed her hand and dragged her out of class.

“What was that all about?” 

“That was Marinette and her friend Alya. I can only guess they were talking about Adrien Agreste since his birthday is today.” Nathaniel answered tightly. You raised an eyebrow at his tone and but he looked away. You decided against pressing him on the matter and instead headed to your locker. 

* * *

“You know what, I’m gonna have a little convo with your pops.” Nino, the boy who sat beside Adrien, said with a tip of his hat.

“Don’t waste your time,” Adrien sighed. “He’s not gonna change his mind.” 

Your eyes darted over to the wall by the stairs where Marinette was unsleathly hiding behind it. As Adrien and Nino got closer, she popped back down, but a second later she was pushed out into the open and in front of the two.

“Um, he- Hey!” She stuttered out and waved one hand while the other hid something behind her back. The boys greeted her with an unsure wave, taken aback by her sudden appearance. 

  
“Wait!” Cholé, the rude blonde from the front of the class, exclaimed from behind Renée. Renée pulled out her phone and fakingly swiped through social media to hide the fact that you were listening into the bratty blonde’s conversation. 

She stomped pass you, stopping a few paces ahead of you. “Am I seeing what I think I’m seeing? Don’t tell me it’s Adrien's birthday?!” She yelled at Sabrina, her “best friend”, who quickly checked her phone before she gave Cholé a sheepish nod. 

The blonde facepalmed. “Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for?” She flipped her hair and strutted over to Adrien. As she passed, you gave her a side eye.

She impatiently tapped her foot for about three seconds before she shoved the still stumbling Marinette out the way. “Out of the way.” 

She put on a sweet face as she threw herself on him as she pecked his cheek.“ Happy birthday, Adrien!” He awkwardly thanked her and put his hands on her wrists, but didn’t do anything for or against her advances.

She batted her eyelashes.“Did you get the present I sent you?” 

Adrien raised a brow, “Uh, no.”

She groaned with a clenched fist as she fringed annoyance. “What?! Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy for the first guy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers!” She wrapped herself around him again. “I’ll make sure they get it to you by tonight.” She pecked his cheek again and returned to Sabrina.

Mariette popped back up just as limo, which had to be Adrien’s ride, pulled up.

“Gotta go. Photoshoot.” He looked back at friend with a small smile. He caught Renée’s gaze and gave her a small wave before he took off. 

“Looks like I’ve got some business to take care of with Adrien’s old man.” Nino said to himself as he fixed his cap and followed after Adrien’s limo.

“That was...interesting.” You hummed as she made her way to home.

* * *

“Mama, I’m back!” You exclaimed as you entered your house. You went it to the kitchen where your mother was. You gave her a kiss on the cheek and your mother returned it twicefold. 

“Hey, hun. How was school?” She asked as she filled her water can.

  
“It was fine. I made a new friend. His name is Nathaniel.” 

“Nathaniel?” Your mother gave you a knowing look.

You groaned, “Not like that!” Your mother laughed as she headed out the backdoor to do water her flowers. You headed up to your room and flopped into your desk chair.

“Maybe you’re mother’s onto something.” Liibelu giggled as she flew out of your bag. You flicked her opal stone which caused her to fly back a bit. 

“Ha. Ha. You are so funny. Seriously though, I just met him. Slow down.” You rolled your eyes and pulled out your tablet. Just as you began to start on some homework a scream startled you, causing you to drop your tablet.

You flung your window open and shouted for your mother but gasped as she floated right up to you.

Trapped in a bubble. 

“Mama!” You reflexively reached out as did her, but the bubble just floated away and increased your distance.

“Liibelu, transform me!”

After you transformed, you took to the sky and headed for the light and pop of fireworks while also reassuring the parents trapped in bubbles that you passed.

* * *

When you arrived at the Agreste residence, you caught Ladybug and The Bubbler at a standoff. However, oddly enough, Ladybug made a quick escape only moments later.

“She must be about to change back. Guess this is up to me then.” You threw one of your fans at the cables which cut the music.

The Bubbler groaned. “Why you gotta be like that?” He turned around to face you with a glare. “You are not going to bust up my party!” He grabbed his sword and made slashing motions that formed bubbles which were directed for you.

“It’s not even that cool of a party.” You easily sliced through each bubble.

The Bubbler grunted before he sent out a stream of smaller bubbles. You readied your fans to block but Chat Noir jumped in front of you and shielded the both of you with his staff. 

“Looks like I made it just in time, Pretty Fairy.” You gave him a thankful nod.    
  
“Watch out!” One of the kids yelled just as a large green bubble engulfed the two. 

“Great.” You sighed. 

“Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.” You quickly slapped a hand over Chat Noir’s mouth and shook your head. Talking could waste whatever amount air you had in there.

“Dream on, Bubbler!” Marinette shouted with a fierce glare.

He turned to her with a disappointed look. “Total party pooper, just like adults.” 

“Kids need adults,” She shot back. 

He shook his head. “Wrong! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults her controlling and bossy.”

Marinette stomped her foot. “Bring the adults back!”

“Nope, never!” He chuckled. “ Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don’t you go float with them for awhile?” The Bubbler dashed toward Marinette.

  
Both you and Chat Noir’s eyes widen. “Chat Noir. Cataclysm. Now!” You yelled. Without wasting a second, he called forth the ruinous power and destroyed the bubble. 

“Get the his sword!” You shouted as you sped off for Marinette.

  
You got to Marinette just before The Bubbler and put her with the rest of the students who were cowering behind overturned tables.

The Bubbler floated in front of the students and attempted to coax them back on to the dance floor. “Come on everybody, get out here and party!”

Alya stood up. “No one wants to party with you, Bubbler.” The rest of the students yelled at him to go away and bring their parents back. 

“What’s wrong with you guys?!” The Bubbler snapped at the crowd. “Why you gotta be such haters?!” He pulled out his bubble sword and engulfed them in bubbles that set off for the sky.

“This ends now.” You flung your fans which cut through The Bubbler's bubble gourd to keep him from blowing anymore bubbles as Chat Noir extended his staff that hit him in the face. The Bubbler dropped his sword, so you dashed over and grabbed it. you crushed it under your foot and the Akuma flew out. 

“What are we gonna do now? Without Ladybug we can’t de-evilize it!” You gave him a look that he returned with a confused, worried one.

“Don’t worry guys. I’ve got it from here.” From above the gate, Ladybug stood with her hands on her hips. She quickly purified the butterfly and set everything back to as it was. 

“Sorry for being so late.” Ladybug apologized then looked at you. “Thanks for helping out again.”

You smiled. “No problem. I’ll see you two around.” You gave a two finger wave and entered the skies. 


	3. Chapitre Trois: Le Pharaon

**** You sat at your desk as you worked out an idea for your birthday outfit. You wanted to add something special, something that was… you.

“Hang on, ‘cause we’re going for a ride. Freak out!” You glanced at your phone. “What you got here is no ordinary book, it’s a tenth grade history book. And I should know, ‘cause I’ve got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?”

You blinked.

“Wooow! Ladybug is a high school student. I wonder who?” Liibelu said cheekily as she glided into view. 

“Its Marinette.” You simply said as you returned to your work. Liibelu gave you a knowing smirk, but you just shrugged then crossed your arms as you leaned back in your chair. “Besides the fact that she’s a high schooler from my school- since only our school uses those types of history books. I’d say the hair is a dead give away. No one has pigtails like those in our school except her.” 

Liibelu was silent for a moment before her voice took a serious tone. “You won’t confront her right?” You made no indication of an answer, so Liibelu continued. “Miraculous holders of this day and age are so public. It would be pretty bad if we were found out don’t you think?”

You stared at Liibelu for a long minute before you flicked her opal gem. Liibelu flew back into the wall and rubbed her gem. 

“What was that for?!” 

You chuckled and pulled Liibelu into your hands and gave her cheek an affectionate rub. “Aww Lu. It's fine- nothing will happen. I’ll make sure of it.” You ran a hand through your hair and let out a sigh. “This does change things though...”

“O-M-G. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I’m at the scene even before Ladybug or Chat Noir! This is insane.” Alya’s whispers caused you to grab your phone for a closer look. In the scene was a pharaoh who willed a bubble, that held a security guard, out the room. He then turned and stole the scepter and the papyrus which caused the Louvre’s security system to active. The barred gates quickly fell and locked them in.

“What the-?” Just before the gates closed Ladybug slid in and confronted the Akumatized pharaoh. Alya was too far away for her phone to pick up the conversation.

“Look at Ladybug go! If I’m dreaming don’t wake me up!” Ladybug tried to shoo Alya away but she took it the wrong way. “Ladybug waved at me! No way!” The phone shook as Alya waved back.

In a flash of light the pharaoh's face changed and it pried the bars open. However, Chat Noir appeared and went in for an attack which was completely ignored as the pharaoh threw him across the room into a coffin. Ladybug ran over and tried to pry it open…

…with her bare hands. 

You slapped a hand over your forehead. 

“This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!” A shadow shielded the light and Alya turned around to face the pharaoh, “Hiya!”

The camera was obscured by the charcoal body of the pharaoh as he leaned in, “Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me!” He tossed her over his shoulder and because of this the camera’s view was now facing the ground.

“Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!”

“Let her go!” Ladybug shouted.

“Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You’re weak, Pharaoh!” Chat Noir joined.

“I’m way more powerful than you are.” The sound of metal being bent filled the speakers. 

Alya’s slightly nervous voice narrated over the scene of the trapped cat and bug. “And don’t forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!” 

Alya continued her narration even when they were out of sight, “Hi, everyone! Alya here, live blogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!”

“She must be trying to keep Chat Noir and Ladybug informed.” You sighed.

Liibelu tilted her head at you. “You’re probably right but shouldn’t have we have left already?” You grimaced.

“I guess but I’m pretty sure the two have it handled.”

“It doesn’t look like it.” Liibelu deadpanned.

  
“This is gonna be one major scoop!” Alya tapped the pharaoh on the shoulder, “Uhm excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?” 

“I’m going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!”

“Ahh hmmm. Gotcha! You’re talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?

“Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!

“Offering? What offering?”

“To persuade the sun God Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul.”

Alya chuckled., “Dude, that’s hard to come by.”

“Oooh. Alya admits her sins.,” You said with a smirk.

“But I’ve already found her! You look so much like her!”

“Say what?!” The pharaoh laughed at her demise. 

“Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out  _ I’m _ the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!”

You sighed. “Do we have to intervene?”

Liibelu have her a pointed look.

“They’ve been doing fine since before I got here come on!” You whined.

Libellu just continued staring at you.

You rolled your eyes with a groan.“Liibelu, transform me!”   
  


* * *

“Whoa, back up who’s that goddess chick in the black spots! There, on your papyrus!” You were still tuned in to the Ladyblog through the transmission on your fan.

“Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carry out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!” 

“Did you say… Ladybug 5000 years ago?!”

“Who would have thought the Miraculous holders have been around for that long…” You closed your fan as you zeroed in on the Louvre.

When you arrived, you caught Ladybug dropping Alya off to safety as the Pharaoh chased after Chat Noir dealing with a bunch of mummies. You hovered high up over the group of mummies.

You crossed your arms over your chest with fans at the ready. You willed your wings to stop and allowed gravity to pull your back to the ground. As you descended, you spun and gained more speed. When you landed, you made one more round before you released your fans into the hoard. They sliced through the mummies bandages and the crumbled to the ground in a heap of dust.

Chat Noir landed near you with his signature smirk. “‘Excellent fighting skills. Let me add that to the list of: ‘The Fairy’s Mystical Qualities’.”

“Crush that insect!” The two of you whipped around to see Ladybug surrounded by another hoard of mummies.

“Help me, Ladybug!” You all looked up and see Alya on a beam of light that that was making its way up into a portal of darkness.

Chat Noir quickly switched gears. “I’ll help Ladybug. You get the girl.” You nodded and flapped off. 

Just as Alya was in arms reach, beams of light shot from behind you, just barely grazing you. “You will not stop me from brining Nefertiti back! I’ll finish you off! Horus, give me your wings!” He set off for her but he didn’t notice Ladybug as she dangled from his ankle. You dodged and weaved in the sky as you continued on.

“Arrugh!” Just as you snatched Alya off the beam you heard the Pharaoh’s grunt of pain. He must have dropped the pendant. “Chat Noir! The pendant!” You set Alya down on and raced for the pendant as well.

However, you were too late, and the Pharaoh set his foot on the pendent, keeping you from destroying it. He picked it up and placed it back around his neck.

“Sekhmet, give me your strength!” He shoved his hands out and caused a sonic wave that knocked them all back. The mummies Chat Noir and Ladybug trapped in the bus immediately surround them. “It is over.”

You flew out of the huddle and landed in front of Pharaoh. He titled his head before he slowly stalked toward her in a mocking fashion.

“There’s nothing you can do, child.” You narrowed your eyes as you threw a fan at him, but he easily deflected it. “You’ll never be able to defeat me. Nothing will stop me from seeing my dear Nefertiti!” You kept attacking but all it was doing was wearing you down. 

“Pixie!” You looked up as Ladybug ran towards you. She tossed her yoyo at the Pharaoh which wrapped around his ankle. She yanked it back and he fell with a loud thump. 

You mockingly walked toward his crumpled figure, mimicking his previous movements. “Looks like the only sacrifice happening today is this!” You stooped down to grab the necklace and smashed it in her hand. 

“I can’t believe he fell for that twice.” Ladybug commented as she came over. You nodded in agreement as Ladybug purified the butterfly. 

Once everything returned back to normal, Ladybug returned Alya her phone.

“Thanks, Ladybug! But,uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?” Alya asked with a stutter..

“Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure!” She nodded her head lamely then quickly an exit. You pursed your lips and resisted the urge to roll your eyes at the lame lie.

“Don’t you wanna know how old I am?” Chat Noir asked.

“In a sec, looks like I’ll be able to tell for myself.” Alya pointed to his ring and he gave her a sheepish smile before he took off as well.

When the other two gone, you turned to leave as well. “Hey! A new super? Who are you?” Your shoulders shagged just a bit before you turned back around to face the backside of Alya’s phone. 

“I’m Dragonfly but I’d rather you call me Pixie.” You gave a small laugh as you scratched your cheek.

Alya’s eyes glittered as she flipped the camera back to her. “Ahh! This is so rad! A new super fighting alongside Chat Noir and Ladybug! Can you believe because I cannot believe it! But we all heard it here on the Ladyblog from the super themself, Pixie!” Alya turned so the front camera faced the both of them. You gave a wink and peace sign. 

Deciding to be a little extra, you did a backflip off the side of the roof before whooshing back up into the sky. 

* * *

“Marinette! You have a visitor!” Mrs. Dupain - Cheng gave you a smile as loud footsteps resounded up above them, “You have to excuse my daughter. She’s not all that light on her feet.” 

“Alya! Oh!” Marinette called out for her friend only to gasp in surprise when she realized it wasn’t her. You gave her a small wave.

“She wanted to show you a design for something.” Her mother gently urged. 

“Oh really? Can I see it?” You handed her the drawing. “Wow. What is this for?” 

“My birthday outfit.” 

Marinette asked when your birthday. “That’s a couple of weeks before mine.” She murmured before she clapped her hands. “Okay! When do you want it done?” 

“Sometime around the week before.” 

“Okay cool. Also you don't have to pay me.” You opened your mouth to protest. “No really. Think of it as… an early birthday present.” Marinette winked.

You smiled. “Alright, I’m gonna go. I can’t wait to see how amazingly awesome my birthday present will be when you finish it.” Marinette gave a nervous laugh and walked you to the door. You both gave a hug of farewells and went your separate ways.

As you walked down the street, you sighed. “There’s no way I can out her. She so nice. She doesn’t need to deal with all that extra stress and anxiety.” 

You bit your bottom lip. “But I wonder if her parents know.”


	4. Chapitre Quatre: Lady Wifi

You waved to Alya and Nino as you plopped down on the bench. “So Alya, what the sich?” 

“I’ve got the biggest scoop of a lifetime!” Alya grinned and held her phone up to her ear. “I’ve got to tell you guys.” 

_ “It’s Marinette, leave a message. Beep! Hehe.”  _

“Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She’s not calling me back! Where is that girl?!” She groaned.

“Seriously. My man Adrien’s the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr.Control Freak is your daddy-o.” Nino adjusted his hat.

Alya’s phone pinged which drew their attention.

_ “Once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.”  _

Alya gasped. “Hey! I think I’ve just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!” After she scribbled a little note for Marinette she drew them in close and whispered. “Cholé.” 

A beat passed before you and Nino exploded into a fit of laughter. 

“Cholé? Seriously? She’s too self-absorbed to think anyone but herself, much less save the world,” Nino wiped a tear from his eye, “You are cray-cray lady!”

You were too busy gasping for air to contribute anything. 

“I am so not! You’ll see!” Alya stood up and stomped away. 

“She is off her rockers.” Nino readjusted his cap.

“Yeah but you gotta love her.” Nino froze up and muttered something. You immediately picked up on it. “Ohh. You like her!” Nino scratched the back of his head. 

“You like her. You like her. You like her.” You poked his shoulder. Nino groaned and walked away as he pulled his cap down over his face. You followed after him and continued your teasing assault.

* * *

“Now don’t mess up your lines” Alya pushed Nino toward the lockers as you strolled over.

“So how is this suppose to work?” Alya gave you a big grin.

“Just watch.” Alya grabbed you and dragged you behind the adjacent set of lockers. 

You crossed your arms as you watched the events unfold. Nino tried to trick Cholé into admitting she was Ladybug while Alya took pictures of the inside of her locker.

“Cholé! Alya’s looking in your locker!” Sabrina pointed.

Ayla quickly and lamely denied. “That’s a lie! I so was not!” Kim came up from behind her and stole her phone. “Hey! Give it back!” He passed it to Cholé who found the photos in question.

“Who’s the little liar now?”

Of course Cholé and Sabrina snitched so while they, Alya and Kim were inside the principal's office, you and Nino anxiously waited outside. Nino paced tracks into the floor and you had you ear up against the door and attempted to listen in.

“What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!” Alya exploded. There was a faint murmur from Mr. Damocles. “She’s no superhero, she’s super-psycho!” Loud footsteps approached the door, so you jumped back to avoid being knocked in the head with the door as Alya busted out the room and down the stairs.

“Ayla!” Nino started chase after her but was stopped by Mr. Damocles.

“Nino, [Name]- all of you. Get back to class.” He commanded as he ushered Cholé, Sabrina and Kim out of his office. 

“Okay but um sir, I’m going to the bathroom first.” You dashed off before he could oppose. 

When you entered the bathroom, you checked all the stalls to make sure you were alone before you opened your bag to consult Liibelu.

“Coast is clear.” Liibelu exited the bag and circled around you slowly.

“What’s up?”

“I think Alya is about to be Akumatized and is gonna go after Cholé. I want to go to that hotel her father owns to hide out in one of the rooms to make sure everyone stays safe.” You explained.

_ Buzz. Buzz. _

You pulled out your phone and groaned at the recording of an Akumatized Alya.

“I’m Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For out first expose, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?” She asked as she rested her arm on his shoulder.

He looked down penitently, “Uh… yes, it is.”

“So you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!”

“Yes, I was.”

“Told ya,” You said nonchalantly as you wiped your hand over your face. “Liibelu, transform me.”

You snacthed your bag from off the counter and flipped open your fan to continue the video feed as you zipped to the hotel.

“For my next scoop, I’ll be taking you to meet the girl who’s been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!” She swiped across her phone screen and a pink stop icon appeared on Mr. Damocles which froze him. “Stay connected!” Then the video feed was disconnected.

“Told ya twice.” You grumbled to yourself.

* * *

When you arrived, you found a room with an open balcony. After you checked it thoroughly and locked the doors you reverted back. You took a seat on one of the couches and pulled your phone as you opened a social media app and scrolled through it.

Liibelu immediately got in your face. “So whatcha doing?”

“Sitting and scrolling.” 

Liibelu landed beside you. “Cool.”   
  


“I want to see how they’ll handle it.”

Liibelu made herself comfortable. “Great.”

“I know Alya will probably try and record the unveiling of,” You put up your fingers up in air quotes, “‘Ladybug’. So I’ll watch the broadcast for a bit. Just see how that usually handle things. If they don’t finish her off in about five minutes, I’ll just destroy the wifi tower. Cut the source for her powers.” You explained.

“Mmmhh.” Liibelu’s eyes were closed as she made that small hum.

You glanced at her. “I’ll let you know when it's time to fly.” Liibelu only yawned, so you went back to your scrolling.

A peaceful silent enveloped the room and you both enjoyed it. 

_ Buzz. Buzz. _

“Well, well… so my hunch was correctamundo. Everyone thinks the girl behind the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is… Cholé Bourgeois, everyone!” Then, literally a second later, Chat Noir and Ladybug brusted into the room.

“Wouldn’t make sense for her not to be Ladybug because her hair is a completely different color and style but what do I know.” You said sarcastically.

“...my hair  _ does _ change color though… ” You mumbled after a moment. You shrugged and went back to peacefully scrolling.

About five minutes later, your phone buzz again. “What’s up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you’ve all been waiting for! Don’t blink, ‘cause Ladybug’s about to drop the bomb on her real identity!” You grabbed your water bottle from your bag and casually drank from it.

_ “Lucky Charm!” _ Ladybug called from the background which was presumably to save the cat from a box that he got himself into. 

“And she’s limited her time.” You mumbled as Lady Wifi agreed.

“Liibelu, transform me!” You flew up to the roof where you were surprisingly met with Chat Noir. 

“Why hello there, Fairy.” He gave an exaggerated bowed. “I would love to talk about this lovely night but I have a date with someone else on the internet,” He winked at you. “Cataclysm!” 

Just as he was about to destroy the wifi tower, Lady Wifi materialized from its antenna, surprising the two. “Nice idea, kitty cat, but I’m not gonna let you cut me off so easily! And look the little fairy came to join us as well.” She fired pink pause symbols at the both of them. Cat Noir dodged them by jumping around while you blocked them with your fan. 

“Hey Kitty?” You called.

“Uh… yeah?” He just barely dodged that last one.

“I’m not gonna help you, so can you hurry up and end this?” You purred sweetly as you back flipped away a safe distance from the two. Lady Wifi paused for a moment before she directed all her attention to Chat Noir.

“For real?!” He shouted in disbelief as he spun his staff to block the onslaught of pink pauses.

“Prove to me and everyone else that you’re not just Ladybug’s sidekick.” You glanced at him. He looked at you confused but after a moment, a fire lit from within. 

Chat Noir pressed forward to Lady Wifi who still thew pauses. When he got close enough he ducked down and tried to swipe her ankles but she dodged. He split his staff into two and tried again but she knocked them out his hand. She aimed two pauses at the staff pieces and destroyed them.

Which was enough of a distraction to kill the antenna.

“Lost the signal!” Lady Wifi put her phone in the air in a vain attempt to find another signal, but Chat Noir took the chance to knock the phone out of her hand and destroyed it.

“No!” Lady Wifi collapsed to the ground reached for the pieces of the phone all the while she ignored the Akuma that came out of it.

Chat Noir jumped from side to side frantically as he watched the Akuma fly away. “What do I do now?!” He frantically asked.

Right before the butterfly made it too far from the hotel, Ladybug’s yoyo shot out from behind you and caught the butterfly. 

_ She successfully saved the world once again.  _

“Thanks for letting me take that one. It was pretty fulfilling.” Cat Noir gave you a grateful smile.

“No problem.” You shrugged.

A pause.

Chat Noir brought up his fist and you stared at it for a moment before you brought up your own. 

“Pound it.” Their knuckles connected and they just stared at each other. Just smiling as words failed them.

  
Alya gasped which startled them out of their moment.“ Wow! Chat Noir and Pixie! Can I get an autograph?’

  
“Actually, I need to take you back home.” They all turn around to see a little pissed off bug.

She walked past the two of them without a word.

“But my lady what about-?” Chat Noir tried but was cut off.

“It’s fine,” She grabbed her Alya around her waist, “and I’m not your ‘Lady’.” She bit out before she zipped away with Alya.

“Uhh what was that about?” Chat Noir’s Miraculous beeped. “Crap.”

“She’s probably just jealous or something.” You shrugged before you looked over at Chat Noir who looked cross. He gave a nod before bidding you a good night and leaving himself.

“Well that could have went… worse.”   
  



	5. Chapitre Cinq: Chronogirl

**** You took a swig of water as the rest of your classmates bet on who they wanted to win in the race between Kim and Alix.

“It’s okay guys Marinette is on her way now.” Alya reassured as she hit the power on her phone.

You averted your eyes back to your phone screen as you scrolled through your music app trying to find a song for the match. ‘She probably is just left and is on her way as Ladybug.’

When everyone began cheering, you looked up. There was Marinette showing everyone the banner she had made

It looked really nice.

“Impressive, Marinette!” Adrien winked at her and she giggled in return.

“You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn’t even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.” Kim bragged.

“Spoke too soon, Kim!” Alix said as she skated up beside him and everyone cheered her on. “Your ridiculous bets are over. I’m gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!” 

“You’re no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.”

Alya laughed, “Is that good thing?” You and Marinette laughed at her sassy remark.

As Max went over the rules, you connected your phone to the bluetooth speaker. Behind you the onlookers shouted about how they’re done with Kim’s stupid dares. Which was the reason for the race in the first place and that in itself was dumb. They could have easily just said no in the first place. 

Just before they started the race, Alix gave Alya a watch that was supposed to be a family heirloom. She told Alya to protect it with her life. 

You could only watch as the disaster unfolded.

Alya couldn’t hold on to it because she had to record it so she passed it on to Marinette. Marinette, who was holding the banner, almost dropped it, but Adrien caught just in time.

When Cholé snatched it from Adrien, you knew something bad would happen, so you pulled her phone out your pocket and left it by the speaker. You tapped Nathaniel on the shoulder and told him you had to use the bathroom.

“Liibelu transform me!”

Just as you returned, you seen Ladybug throw her yoyo at the Akumatized Alix’s ankle.

You threw your fan and got her other foot which caused her to completely lose balance. You flew down low to stop her but Alix quickly got back up and made distance between them.

“Don’t let Timebreaker touch you!” Ladybug shouted. “If she touches you’ll disappear!”

You nodded. “Have you figured out where the Akuma is?”

“In her skates.”

“Alright. We need to get her away from everyone.” You glanced at Ladybug’s yoyo. “Hmmm.”

Ladybug glanced at your wings. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yep.”

The two of you put the unsaid plan in action. 

As you tried to keep your distance, you used your fans to distract Timebreaker, Ladybug got behind her and shot her yoyo at her. It wrapped around Timebreaker’s waist and Ladybug yanked it back, throwing her off her feet. You flew over to the two of them and grabbed the yoyo’s string and dragged Timebreaker off to a less populated area. 

“Arugh let me go!” Timebreaker squirmed.

You shrugged. “Okay.” And dropped her. 

Timebreaker made mocking gesture at you then readjusted herself to dive straight down. 

Perfect. 

You dived in after her and grabbed her by the skates. As Timebreaker struggled, the skate slipped more and more free.

“No, no,nonono.” The skates slipped free

And so did Alix.

You smashed the skates together and freed the akuma. 

“Ladybug now!” You shouted as you grabbed the akuma in your hands.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” As the red and white ladybugs fixed everything that was destroyed and brought Alix safely back to the ground.

“Where’s the akuma?” Ladybug asked as you landed beside her.

You uncovered your hands. “Right here.” 

Ladybug yelp. “How are you able to do that?” You shrugged. 

You picked up the watch and passed it back to Alix, who was still confused on the ground. 

Ladybug sighed as she purified the butterfly. “Probably shouldn’t do it again.” 


	6. Chapitre Six: Le Dessinateur

**** "Nathaniel! What are you drawing?” Ms. Mendeleiev demanded as she stomped up the stairs.

Nathaniel looked up in confusion, “Wha, wha--”

She scoffed. “And these artistic endeavors are clearly why you are failing science.”

“I’m sorry.” He murmured as he ducked his head down.

You narrowed your eyes. “There’s no need to call him out like that.”

“[Last Name], if you don’t want to head to the principal's office I advise you to stop talking,” She pointed to Nathaniel. “You on the other hand can go march yourself down there and show him that chicken scratch!”

Nathaniel gathered and things and headed down the walk of shame but tripped over Mylene’s bag and dropped his sketchbook which opened up to a random page.

“Ohh! Look, Sabrina! It’s him as a superhero! And look who’s he’s saving! It’s Marinette!” You slid out of your seat and rushed over to snatch the sketchbook from Cholé’s hands.

“Shut up!” She hissed.

“Kurtzberg, office! [Last Name], sit down! Now!” You handed Nathaniel his book and headed back to your seat as he exited the classroom. 

“The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien, Alya and [Name].”

You deflated. “Great…” 

“And then, Sabrina, Cholé and Marinette.”

“Really great.” You perked as you gathered your things as the bell rang.

* * *

“Hey guys!” You called to your group as you spotted them together at a bench. “what's the plan?”

“Hey [Name]. We were thinking about meeting in the library to work on our project.” Alya answered as she grabbed your hand and guided you to the library.

“Oh by the way, Alya. Have you seen Natty?” Said girl shook shook her head. “Oh okay,” You bit her lip and slipped out of Alya’s grasp. “I needa pee. I’ll meet you in the library.” You gave her a wonky smile and escaped to the bathroom.

“Liibelu. I think Natty’s gonna akumatized.”

“You were right with the last case so you’re probably right again.”

“Alright then, Liibelu, transform me!”

“Ahhh!” Exactly after you finished your transformation, you heard the screams of none other than Cholé. You rolled your eyes and exited out of the window. 

“Time to make a dramatic entrance.” You made some distance and once you were far enough you sped toward the circular window. As you came up on the window you flipped forward so your foot would face the glass and-

shattered the glass and kicked Chat Noir in the face which also cause Ladybug to topple over.

“Oh my- I am so sorry!” You covered mouth with your hands. 

“Why would you kick him?!” Ladybug shouted as she helped him up.

“I didn’t mean to! I was trying to get him!” You pointed at the Akumatized Natty.

“Well if you weren’t so late then-!” Ladybug let go off Chat Noir and got all up in her face.

“Hey. There’s no need to fight over me.” Chat gently pushed Ladybug back. “Besides we have bigger fish to fry.”

“Uh, Hello? Ladybug? Chat Noir? Help me!” You rolled your eyes as you remembered the cause for the situation. 

* * *

“Seems this Evillustrator is targeting you specifically, Cholé. Any idea why?” Chat asked.

The three were in Cholé's room in the hotel after a failed capture but successful rescue. It seemed as though in the midst of their bickering, Nathaniel escaped.

Cholé looked up from whatever she was doodling on the notepad and glanced over at him. She set it down. “No. Everyone adores me.” You fought the urge to roll your eyes at the typical Cholé answer. 

“Yeah because you’re soo adorable.” Ladybug said in an obvious sarcastic tone.

“Yeesss! Ladybug just said I’m adorable! I totally need a picture of the two do us together!” She shot up from the couch to snap a picture of them. Ladybug looked like Cholé's touch was burning her and almost shoved her away after the picture is taken.

“Cholé.” You called for the girl as you took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to you. “Let’s talk.” 

Cholé narrowed her eyes at you before begrudgingly sitting down beside you . “What is it?”

“You need to be more careful with what you say and your actions.” You started, “A lot of the Akumatizations have been because of you. You can’t keep acting like a mean girl because someone does or says something you don’t like. You can’t keep threaten people with your father- he’s just the mayor, he can’t do much anyway.” You paused for a moment, gauging Cholé's reaction. “Your actions have consequences and those consequences are more Akumatizations which makes it harder on us.” You gestured to the other two and Cholé looked over at them.

“Is that true, Ladybug?” 

“Yes Cholé. It is.” Cholé gazed blankly at the ground before turning back to you.

“Okay. I’ll… I’ll try to be better.” You smiled at her and patted her hand before you stood up.

“Well alright, If you two have things handled here I think I’m gonna zip.” You headed toward the balcony.

“Awe really? The Fairy is leaving us so soon. After such a breakthrough.” Chat Noir said cheekily. You just stuck your tongue out and flapped away.

Once you returned and reverted, you flopped down on your bed. 

You released a happy sigh.“I’m glad I was able to get through to Cholé.” 

“But for how long?” Liibelu grimaced.

“I’ll just have to keep hammering it into her head until she understands.”

“She just might get a concussion before that.”

“Oh hush.”

* * *

After an impromptu nap, you went out for night patrol where you stumbled upon Marinette and the amukizated Nathaniel. It looked like Nathaniel had set up the perfect evening for the two complete with romantic boat ride in the moonlight. 

“Happy Birthday!” Marinette exclaimed after he had helped her into the gondola.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation.” He smiled.

“Wait today is Natty birthday?” You whispered to yourself. 

You groaned. “I can’t believe I have to do this...” You wiped your hands down your face. “On his birthday of all days.”

After another minute of fighting yourself, you brandished your fans. “Ha!” You flung a fan a Nathaniel which knocked the pen out of his and into the water.

“No!” He yelled as he reached out.

You dived into the water and grabbed the pen. You couldn’t destroy the pen until you saved Marinette. Just as you resurfaced, Chat Noir had finished helping Marinette out of the boat.

“Keep him busy! I’m going to get her to safety!” You told him as you scooped up Marinette and took her to a far enough away roof.

“Here you go little lady.” You gently let her down and “accidentally” dropped the pen before you headed back to the cat.

By the time she returned, Ladybug had restored the world to normal. You stepped up and helped Nathaniel out of the water.

“What happened?” Nathaniel asked as he rang the water out of his jacket.

Pixie gave him a soft smile. “You were akumizated.”

“Wha-really?” 

“Yeah it’s fine. Happens to the best of us.” Chat Noir nonchalantly chimed in. 

A sharp pain shot through your head. You closed your eyes for a second as you steadied you breathing. “Hey Chat Noir, can you take him home for me?” Without waiting for an answer you ran off. 

* * *

“Hey Natty!” You greeted as you slid on the bench beside him.

“Hey…” He barely lifted his hand up to wave, he didn’t even look at you. 

That just wouldn’t do.

“Sooo, I heard around that yesterday was your birthday.”

He groaned. “Yeah, so what?”

“This weekend, I’m going to take you out for your birthday.

“What?”

“No! No objections!”

Nathaniel sighed in annoyance but the grin on his face said otherwise. 


	7. Chapitre Sept: Dislocoeur

“In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why” Ms. Bustier asked the class.

Rose stood with a swoon, “Because only love can conquer hate!”

“Correct, Rose.”

“Technically speaking,” Max stood. “This reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-” 

“Thank you, Max. That’s enough.” Ms. Bustier gently cut him off.

“Well he is right. A lot of fairy tales today are based off of the Brothers Grimm stories, which were much more dark and most definitely did not have a happy ending.” You muttered to Natty who nodded in agreement. 

Instead of answering your smart remark, Ms. Bustier’s attention was directed to Adrien.

“Adrien, I hope what you’re writing has to do with my lesson.” She approached him. “Can you tell me what I just said?” 

Adrien lifted his head and simply answered: “That’s why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.”

Ms. Bustier was obviously shocked but she hid it well. “Very good, Adrien!” She redirected her focus to the rest of the class. “Now, everyone, don’t forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine’s day, students!”

You bid Natty a farewell as you had to get to the home earlier than usual today. As you exited the school you stumbled upon an odd scene.

“Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?” Alya asked as she grabbed Kim’s hand to see whatever he was hiding in it.

“Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it’s-”

Kim grabbed Max and cut him off from continuing. “Shh! Keep it on the down-low!”

“Scoop! Kim’s got a major crush!” Alya snapped a picture with her phone excitedly. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“What’s happening there?” You flinched at the voice. You turned to see Adrien standing beside you, gazing at the group in front of them.

“O-oh.Well, I guess Kim is going to give some girl a Valentine’s Day present.” He hummed in response before bidding her farewell.

As he passed the group Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand and pointed at Adrien causing the blue eyed girl to blush.

You stared for only a moment longer before she scurried home. 

* * *

As you were walking home, you ended up running into Cholé. Who was back on her mean girl bullshit.

“Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match 24-karat toilet! Idiots!”

You gasped as an arrow was shot at Cholé. You snapped your head up to see Ladybug engaged with another Akumatized victim. 

They glared at the redbug. “Ladybug!” He shot an arrow at her.

She blocked it. “Stop, Kim!”

“I’m not Kim, I’m Dark Cupid! I’ll never stop! If I can’t love, then no one can!”

“Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Cholé totally burned you.” You narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “But that doesn’t mean you have to take it on all of Paris!”

“Oh yes I do! I won’t stop until everyone’s heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you’ll hate them!” 

  
Dark Cupid attempted to shoot her again but it was futile as she was ready for it.

However, just as the arrow was to shatter on contact with the yoyo, Chat Noir suddenly appeared beside Ladybug and pulled her down and into his chest. Unfortunately the arrow got him.

“Ladybug, I - I loathe you!” Chat Noir snarled causing you to notice his black painted lips. 

‘That must be Kim’s power…’ Your eyes widen. She needed to get in there and help Ladybug. ‘But…’ She glanced at Cholé.

‘I need to save her first.’ You thought as you reached over and grabbed Cholé’s hand. You put a finger up to your lips to keep the girl quiet as you led her away.

Once they were far enough, Cholé finally opened her trap.

“Where are you taking me?!”

“Back to the school. I doubt Kim would expect you to go back there.”

Cholé scoffed. “What do you mean?”

You groaned. “I mean, I’m pretty sure everyone would expect you to run to your father.” Cholé scoffed.

When they made it to the school, you left her in the locker room and told her not to leave until you came back to get her. After a few minutes of resistance, you got the girl to stay put. You went to the bathroom and checked the room before transforming and joining the fight.

“Ha!” You rushed in and kicked Chat Noir in the chin. “Ladybug! I’ve got him handled. Go Dark Cupid!” Chat Noir rubbed his chin and glared at you.

“What about Cholé?” She asked as she swung her yoyo.

“She’s fine. Now go!” You blocked Chat Noir’s staff with your fan. Ladybug wished you good luck and went to face Kim.

“Ladybug get back here so I can crush you!” Chat Noir turned to chase after Ladybug but you got up behind him, dropped down and swept your leg out which caused him to fall.

“Aughh!” He swept his own leg out and knocked you over. 

He got on top over you and gave her a sick smirk. “Cataclysm!”

Your eyes widen at the black, swirl of destructive energy.

“Time for this pesky bug to be squashed for good.” 

It felt like time was slowing down. His hand antagonizing dropped toward you. Your hearing fell more and more dull. All you could do was watch as your world began to end. You looked at his hand, his eyes, his lips.

His lips… 

His lips!

You brought your hands up to his face and dragged it down to meet yours. You closed your eyes as your lips connected. 

You eyes fluttered back open as you broke the kiss. You weren’t very surprised to Chat Noir’s face flushed red and his green eyes wide. You looked over at his hand, which still raging with Cataclysm. You gently grabbed his wrist and the destructive energy dissipated. He looked at his hand in awe.

“What did you…?” He trailed off with the question on the tip of his tongue but you just shook your head and placed a hand on his chest. He moved up off of you but didn’t go to far. You let your hand fall from his chest to lay in your lap as you looked away, your own blush beginning to sting your cheeks. 

“Thanks for saving me.” You nodded your head as a response but before you could ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue, his ring beeped.

“Sorry to kiss and run but…” You shook your head and assured him it was fine. He helped your up before he jumped to the next roof over and gave you one last glance before he disappeared into the streets below. 

You placed your hands over your face. You wanted to scream. You wanted to tell someone. 

Hell, you wanted to tell the whole world.

But you couldn’t because there was still work to do.

There always seemed to be.

* * *

“I thought you were never going to get back!” Cholé shouted as you let her free from the locker room. 

“I told you I would be back.” You tried to assure her as you locked the door. 

“I thought… I thought…” Cholé sniffled. Your eyes widen and you whipped around, surprised to see the mean girl act replaced with the tears of scared girl.

Cholé gripped the bottom of her shirt as she bit her lip. She sniffled again and a tear fell from her eye, soon to be followed by many more.

“I thought you were going to leave me like all the rest!” She balled. You stared at her for second before you pulled the girl into her arms.

“Shh. Cholé it’s okay. I’m right here. I’ll stay here as long as you need me to.” 

“You promise?” The girl asked in a hiccup.

“I promise.”

“You promise not to tell any of those loser at school?”

“If you stop calling them losers and be nicer, I will.”

Cholé jolted back. “What?!” 

“I’m kidding… kinda.” You swiped her thumb over her cheek. “I won’t tell them but you need to be nicer.”

“I-” Cholé sighed. “Fine. I’ll try to be nicer.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

“Pinky promise?” You lifted your finger. Cholé stared at it like it was third hand but after a while she wrapped her own pinky around it. 

Solidifying their promise. 


	8. Chapitre Huit: Horrifcator

“Agent Smith, it’s too dangerous! We must evacuate!”

“You’re suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won’t run! I no longer fear it, I’m going to face it, then I’ll- Waaaaah!

“Cut!” Nino shouted as Mylene hid under the desk

For the fourteenth time.

“Sorry Mylene.” Ivan apologized as he took off the monster mask.

Nino sighed. “Mylene! That’s like, the tenth take, and we’re only on the first scene!” 

“Fourteenth actually.” Alix corrected. “But who’s counting.” Nino groaned.

Mylene slowly rose up from behind the desk. “I’m… sorry. I’m gonna do better on the next take, I promise.” 

“Anyone want some tea?” Rose interjected. You raised your hand and the pink adorned girl made you a cup of the delicious smelling drink.

You smiled. “Thank you Rose.” She nodded with a giggle before serving the others.

“You’re playing a hero from the special forces. You’re not supposed to get all freaked out!”

“I know, but…” Mylene bit her lip.

You placed your head in your hand.“Why not?” Nino looked confused so you continued. “I mean, it's okay to be scared of things. Even if you’re not supposed to. She can put up a brave front but it makes it more realistic if after all that she went through that that front starts to crumble.”

Although the class was already quiet it felt as though it got even quieter. 

“Actually… “ Alya began. “That makes a whole lot of sense.” She pulled out her tablet, slammed her script on the table and began to furiously rewrite the script. 

“Well if you ask me, he doesn’t even need a mask!” Chloé gave a snotty laugh with Sabrina following right after. 

“Well it's a good thing no one asked you.” You sassed.

“Ivan, put the mask back on, you’re playing the monster!” Nino patted Ivan on the back as he attempted to pull back on the reigns. “And Mylene, we need you to stay in character!” He chided her.

Mylene held her hand out. “I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better.” She curled in on herself and closed her eyes. “ _ Smelly wolf, smelly wold, stinky breath and slimy- _ ” As she was singing her song, Mylene ended up bumping into Adrien. “Ahh!”

“And the Oscar for the best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of it's own shadow goes to… Mylene.” Chloé laughed.

“Chloé , seriously?” Both you and Adrien sighed in disappointment.

“Yeah, so what?” She looked at the two with her usually bratty look but after looking between the two of them her face faltered. 

Mylene broke out into a sob and ran out of the room. In a heartbeat, Ivan had followed after her.

Nino released an exasperated laugh. “Epic, Chloé! Just epic! What are we supposed to do ow without our leading actress?”

“Who needs her, anyway? She was-” You coughed and the insult fell flat.

Ivan reentered the class and strode over to the blonde. “You’re a bully! Mylene is crying her eyes out in the bathroom thanks to you!” Chloé took an offended step back with narrowed eyes.

“Hey, hey! Everyone chill out!” Marinette shouted as she pulled Ivan back. She murmured something in his ear before addressing the rest of the class. “Fighting isn’t gonna bring Mylene back. I’m the producer, and I’m gonna do everything in my power to finish filming this tonight!”

“The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now.” Max robotically informed.

“Thank you, Max!” Marinette blow a raspberry then checked her clipboard. “And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack…”

“And who’s gonna take Mylene’s part? Adrien asked after Juleka had finally stopped touching up his face. 

“Um, me of course.” Chloé said as if she were stating the obvious.

“You haven’t even read the script.” Alya shut it down without even sparing a glance. 

“Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!”

Marinette shrieked. “You wrote that?!”

“Hold up!” Alya’s hands stop tapping and snatch the script in question. “I didn’t write that!”

“Uh… I wrote it.” Nino bashfully scratched the back of his head. “It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward.”

“How would that even move it forward?” You asked as she messaged your temples. 

“It wouldn’t!” Alay stomped over to Nino and jabbed a finger in his face. “You edited my script without even telling me? That’s low!”

“Oh, who cares who wrote what? We’ve got to film this thing, right?” Chloé waved the two off. 

“Hold on!” Marinette walked over to Adrien. “We can’t let Mylene just leave like that, it's wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And… we’re all in this movie together! She needs our support. I’m gonna go find her and bring her back.” And with that declaration she left the room. 

“Great… snack break anyone?” You gestured to the large array of food behind you. “After all drama builds an appetite.”

* * *

“Horrificator, take fifteen.”

“Action!”

“I’m not scared of that Horricator thingy. Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me!” Right before Chloé and Adrien’s lips touched, the door slammed open. “Cut!”

“Marinette, what gives?” Nino groaned. “We’re in the middle of a shoot, and I’m the director FYI. I say cut, no one else, Comprende?”

“And I’m the producer!” Marinette shot back. “Mylene’s supposed to be the star of this movie.”

“We’re out of time, and from what I can see, Mylene is MIA. Let’s take it from the top, people.”

“Here we go again…” Adrien sighed as Juleka powered his face.

“This is terrible! Agent Smith does  _ not _ need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched, remember!” Alya wiped her hands down her face after reading the script again.

Nino shrugged. “Do you wanna finish this film or not?”

“At this point…” You laid your head on the cool surface of the desk. This was getting annoying.

“Then let’s just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That’ll fix everything!” Chloé said in a matter of fact manner.

“How the hell is that going to fix everything?” You looked at the girl like she’d grown a second head. “That makes no sense!”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure I’d look amazing in a uniform.”

“Imma stop you right there chief. What you’re thinking of isn’t it.” You shook your head.

“I’m not putting my name on those credits.” Alya deadpanned.

“Nobody cares about you anyway.” Chloé sneered.

“What was that?” Alya stood from her seat.

“You heard me.”

“Everyone calm down.” Marinette, once again being the mediator, cut in. “This movie’s a team effort!” She looked to Chloé , “Your nurse idea’s perfect!”

“Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine!” She flipped her hair.

“But Chloé , you don’t have a uniform.” Even from her place in the back, you could feel the fakeness from even miles away. “I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse’s office and try out some uniforms.

Chloé thought about it for a moment before snapping her fingers. “Kim, Max, come with me. You’ve just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard.” She, Sabrina, Kim and Max all left the room.

Nino glared at Marinette. “Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead  _ again! _ ”

“Yeah but we’ve gotten rid of Chloé !”

“Thank the sun…” You rolled your eyes.

“And you’re happy about that?” Adrien asked.

The fell quiet as all eyes trailed to Marinette. “H-huh?”

“You’re happy that Chloe is gone?”

“I-i -I just-” Mariette tripped over her words.

“I mean yeah. She was being a problem and causing problems.” You yawned. “The quicker we figure this out, the quicker we can shut her down when she gets back.” You glanced at Alya who nodded and went back to working on the new script.

“Just because you think she’s a problem doesn’t give you the right to just-”

You held up your hand. “Look, I kinda don’t care with what you have to say on the matter. Your words are basis, I mean come on, you grew up with the girl, so of course you’re gonna see her through tinted glass.” You grabbed your bag and strolled to the front of the class. “Without them you could see that she’s the reason why we don’t have our leading female.” You walked over to the door and opened it. “So why the rest of you argue over this shi-stupid project. I’m going to actually go look for Mylene.” You with that you left the classroom in silent awe. 

Once you were far enough away from the any prying ears, you called out for your Kiwami. “Liibelu.”

“What’s going on?”

“Mylene’s been akumatized.” You dropped your bag. “She’s been gone for way to long.”

Liibelu tilted her head. “Okay, I get that but why not put your bag in your locker?”

“Because…” You pointed to pink gooed floor. “That is what “got me”.”

“Pink goo?”

“The monster that left it.” You smirked. “Liibelu, transform me!”

* * *

“I’ve tried to cut through the goo, but it’s no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we’re trapped inside the school for now.” Chat Noir informed the group. Just stay put and try to-.” 

“We’ve got an even bigger problem.” You stated as you joined the group.

“Triple legit!” Nino gushed.

“Not only are there missing students, an akumizated victim, these students trapped-” You took a deep breath. “There’s also us. Trapped with someone who’s after the goods.”

“What goods?” Alya piped up.

“Don’t mind me, finding the missings peeps and solving this crazy mystery with Chat Noir, Ladybug and Pixie… This movie's gonna be so swank!”

You only raised a brow at the boy as Ladybug ushered the group out of the room.

Not even five minutes later, Chloé was already at it again. “We’re better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group when we could just hide out on our own!”

“Because if something were to happen to you we wouldn’t know.” You huffed. “Could you stop giving your two cents and just listen?”

“There!” Ladybug exclaimed as she picked up a shoe. 

“Anyone recognize this shoe?”

Nino gasped. “That’s Adrien’s shoe!”

Nathaniel crouched down beside the desk. “Yea. There is- Ah!” He screamed as his body was dragged under the desk.

“Everybody, run!” The group made a mad dash for the door.

“Heeelp, help, help!” Nathaniel cried as he tried to claw his way back out of the monsters grip.

You attempted to help him but Chat Noir pulled you back. “There’s no time!” 

“Yes there is!”

“No there isn’t!” He pushed you out of the room. Just in time for the monster to yank Nathaniel completely out of sight. Right before he shut the door with his staff, Alix ran back in the room to help Nathaniel.

“Oh no! It’s taking Nath and Alix!” Rose pointed through the window with a gasp. 

You snatched your wrist out of Chat Noir’s grip. “I told you there was time!” You hissed. 

“But you-” he reached a hand out but it was smacked away. “I was just trying to help!”

“And look what good that did!”

“Hey!” Ladybug shouted. The both of you snapped your heads to her. One fuming and the other weary. “I know. I know. Things are looking bad but the two of you arguing isn’t going to solve anything.” She gave the two of you a stern look. You huffed and turned away while Chat Noir shuffled closer to the rest of the group. 

“That’s it!” Ladybug snapped her fingers. “Fear! The more people are scared of it, the more powerful it gets!” She turned toward the group. “By defeating fear, we defeat it!”

Your brows furrowed. “That’s good and all but I just realized that Chloé and Sabrina aren’t with us.”

Ladybug facepalmed with a groan.“Are you kidding me?! They probably went to go hide on her own.” 

“Come on. They’ve got to be in one of the classrooms.” Chat Noir ushered the group onward.

It didn’t take a lot of poking for their group to find the room Chloé and Sabrina used to hide out in, however, it was covered in goo and they were nowhere to be found. 

“We’re too late.” You sighed. 

“But look!” Ladybug pointed to the goo trail that lead down the stairs. “We can track it.” Which lead them to the workshop, where the cellar doors were left gaping open and covered in the pink substance.

“I’m so amped!” Nino fistpumped.

“Turn your amp down to about 4, would ya?” Chat Noir patted his shoulder.

“My bad…”

Hand in hand, the group descended into the dark, dank cellar while stepping over around large mounds of the pink goo. 

“Anybody in here?” 

“Ladybug, it’s me Chloé Bourgeois!” Her voice echoed from deep within the chamber. 

“Don't worry! We’ll get you out of there!”

“Well, hurry it up already!” The blonde snapped. 

“Will things ever change?” You murmured to herself as she felt the dull throb of a headache. 

The group progressed further into the cellar and entered an open area filled with goo pods. 

“Is everyone here?” Ladybug walked through the goo, checking over each pod. “Mr. Damocles, Alix, Nathaniel, Adrien! Adrien?!”

“... yeah yeah, I’m fine!” Adrien’s voice hesitantly rang out. “What about Marinette?”

“... Yeah, we’ve got everyone! Ugh, they won’t budge!” Ladybug confirmed as she tried to pry Alix’s pod open.

A horrific howl sounded in the room. The monster dropped down from the ceiling and spat goo at Ladybug. 

She dodged, regrouping herself with the other two miraculous holders. “Okay, now this is getting scary.”

Chat Noir lifted up a goo cocoon and threw it at the monster. It hit but that caused the monster to retaliate with goo shower. You flew in to help him but the goo got on your wings, making them sticking together and causing you to lose balance. 

“Ugh.” You tried flapping them but they wouldn’t budge. “Alright. This isn’t a problem. I’ve dealt with situations like this before.” 

You ran at the monster and roundhouse kicked it in its side but because of its slimy body the impact of the hit fell short. You tried again, this time using your fans, but that too didn’t work. You were running out of opinions and the pounding in your head was not making matters any better. 

“Lucky Charm!”

“What’s the plan, Ladybug?” You gritted out as you dodged another goo ball.

“Give me a minute!”

“That’s it. Enough’s enough. Cataclysm!” Chat Noir swiped his claws across the bar, causing them to fall and trap the monster. 

“Okay, we’re all going to sing.” You whipped your head around at Ladybug’s command.

“What why?” You gestured to the caged beast. “If you haven’t realized our enemy isn’t a baby that needs to be put to sleep.”

“The only way to get through this is to get our fear under control.” She looked at the rest of the group. “You all know Smelly Wolf, don’t you?”

Chat Noir chuckled. “Seriously? Smelly Wolf? 

Ladybug gave him a smug look. “Care to join us?” Chat Noir shrugged and made a drum set out of pots and an a trash can lid. 

She looked at you. “And you?”

Pixie shook her head. “I’m great.”

“Suit yourself.” Ladybug shrugged. “Okay everyone! 1,2,3,4!”

As the group sang, the monster shrunk. You were surprised at the outcome.

Chat Noir stared in awe. “Wow, it's working!”

The monster cowered in the corner of it's barred prison as it was no longer as threatening as it previously was. It stared at the group with wide eyes before darting out of the cage and into Ivan’s arms.

“This is the same button I gave to Mylene!”   
  


Ladybug clapped her hands. “That must be where the akuma is!” Ivan removed the pin from the akumatized Mylene and handed it to Ladybug. She went through the usual process of purifying the akuma and setting the world back to its original state. 

“Pound it!” 

“God I’m tired.”


	9. Chapitre Neuf: Antibug

“Ow!” You averted your attention from the lesson, which you already weren’t paying attention to, at Chloé who had yelled out in pain.

“What is it, Chloé?” Ms. Mendeleiev asked, a bit annoyed.

“Someone pulled my hair!”

Ms. Mendeleiev looked back at Mylene. The girl looked startled at the sudden accusation and shook her head in protest. 

  
“I didn’t do it, Ms. M!”

Chloé shook her head as well. “It wasn’t her, it’s- it’s some invisible mystical being. Like a leprechaun. Or unicorn without the horn.” She tried explaining ut the class only laughed at her. 

Your eyebrows furrowed. She said that wasn’t Mylene but she hesitated when she went to explain who actually did. It was surprising that she didn’t lie and just drag Mylene under the bus.

Sabrina, coincidentally enough, wasn’t in class today as well. 

“Quiet, everyone! Eyes on your tablets!” With a single bellow, Miss Mendeleiev silenced the class, but only for a few minutes because the invisible presence grabbed Chloé’s purse and tried taking off with it. 

“Oh no! It’s happening again!” She shouted then jumped out her seat in an attempt to retrieve it. However that landed her in a heap on the floor. Oh, wah!” She whined.

Ms. Mendeleiev slammed her hands on the table, completely fed up with her behavior. “Chloé, back in your seat!”

“I can’t” The invisible thing hit her repeatedly with the purse. “My purse is beating me up!” Chloé ran into the corner of the classroom while screaming her head off. The invisible thing picked up Juleka’s pen and threw it her then continued with a pen onslaught. 

“Chloé, we don’t run in the classroom!” Ms. Mendeleiev continued to scold her as if she was blind to what was transpiring in front of her. “Get back to your seat!”

Chloé begrudgingly headed back for her seat but was once again stopped as the invisible force took her sunglasses from her head. Chloé snached them back and got into a tug of war with the force. The force led Chloé to the teacher’s desk but abandoned the glasses and instead went back to tugging on her hair. 

“Compose yourself, Miss Bourgeois!”

The class again laughed at her dismay. Chloé had finally had enough of it and she fled the room. 

You slammed your hands on the table and stood. “How can you all laugh at her like what she was saying wasn’t happening in front of our very eyes. There’s obviously something wrong.”

“What isn’t wrong with that girl?” Alix asked in a mocking tone.

“Augh.” You rolled your eyes and exited the classroom. 

You ran to the locker room in hopes that Chloé would have been there but unfortunately she wasn’t.

“Well,” You patted your jacket pocket. “Looks like someone is haunting her.”

“Can you think of anyone, besides literally everyone, who would have it out for her?” Liibelu asked.

“Hmmm…well Sabrina wasn’t in class today.” 

Liibelu groaned. “I thought you set her straight.”

“I thought I did too. The only thing we can do now is help her. Liibelu, transform me!”

After you had transformed, you had gotten a transmission from the news station that Mayor Bourgeois was giving a press conference, so you tried there next.

“Damaging my daughter’s reputation is the same as soiling the reputation of the Mayor of Paris, which is me. And an attack on Chloé is an attack on Paris.”

“That seems excessive.” You commented as you landed behind Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“We’ll find the culprit, Mr. Bourgeois. You have my word.” Chat Noir said with a grin. Mr. Bourgois thanked him and lead them inside.

“Chloé, my darling. We’ve got special guests for you.” He tried to coax her out of her hiding spot.

“Ladybug!” Chloé shouted from behind them and tackled Ladybug into a hug. “I knew you’d come to save me! You know, considering what good friends we are!” Ladybug only rolled her eyes and suggested they moved to Chloé’s room.

“I have to put out an emergency call to all the biggest designers. Can you imagine? My daughter in department - store clothing? How humiliating.” You raised a brow amused 

Ladybug, again, sighed and pushed Chloé off her then walked over to the television and grabbed the remote and turned on the security cameras. 

“Have you had any run-ins with anyone lately?” Ladybug asked as she scanned the footage.

“I never have run-ins with anyone. Everyone absolutely loves me.” 

Ladybug noticed something on the coffee table and picked it up. “Really? Not even with your closest friend?” She handed a photo to Chloé.

“Ah, Sabrina?” She quickly placed the photo back on the table while giggling nervously “Impossible. She adores me, I’m her idol!”

Ladybug sighed and turned to Mr. Bourgeois. “Your daughter is safe here with the doors and windows locked. The enemy may be invisible, but it can’t go through walls.”

_ “...but what if they’re already here…” _ You placed a hand behind your back as you scanned the room.

Chloé tackled Ladybug again. “I’m sure you’ll make my life perfect again! Just like it was before!” Ladybug shoved Chloé off and stomped off, taking Chat Noir with her into the elevator.

“So… Sabrina is the one attack you, huh?” You asked as you turned to face Chloé.

The girl was silent for a moment before she slightly nodded her head. 

“I thought as much. I thought you said you’d try harder.”

“I did! I just-” Chloé threw her hands up in the air. “She exposed me!” 

She paced around her room as she explained. “We were… we were pretending to be Chat Noir and Ladybug and Jagged Stone was having an interview here and he thought I was Ladybug, so I just went with it, but then Sabrina blew my cover and totally embarrassed me!’ She said in one breath. She landed on the couch and put her face in her hands.

“...and now she’s akumatized because of me.” 

“This is why you need to be more conscious of your words and actions, Chloé.”

_ “Lucky Charm!” _ You glanced at the television and cursed under your breath. How did you not hear the fight that was going on downstairs.

“Chloé, I have to go. Please stay put.” You patted her shoulder before unlocking the sliding door and jumping off the side of the balcony.

Adding yourself into the fray didn’t do much. The most you could do was destroy any projectiles that Sabrina threw at you.

“Looking for me Sabrina? I’m right here, come on!” You facepalmed. Why couldn’t Chloé listen to simple instructions. 

“You need to leave!” Ladybug shouted at the girl.

Chloé ignored her. “If you stop this ridiculousness right now, I might let you be my BFF again.” Sabrina picked up a book and threw it at her.

“You’ve got no friends left, Chloé. And you’ll never have any,  _ ever _ again.” Chloé froze at her words. Chat Noir and Ladybug immediately jumped into to protect her while you swooped her up and out of harm's way.

“Chloé! I told you to stay put!” You shouted as you sliced through three books. “Why didn’t you listen?!”

“B-because this is my problem and-” 

“Your life is more important that putting yourself into danger like this.” You roughly placed your hands on Chloé’s shoulders and shook her. “Do you understand me?” 

“I-I do-” She gasped. “Watch out, Pixie!” You shielded Chloé with your body and waited for the impact of whatever it was, but it never came. 

“You go and help Chat Noir. I’ll handle her.” Ladybug said as she cut through another vase. You nodded and joined Chat Noir.

The both of you were able to distract Sabrina, who was covered in glitter, long enough for Ladybug to get Chloé out of danger. Ladybug threw her yoyo at Sabrina and snached her bag. 

She tore it into two. “Your days are over akuma!” However, nothing but useless items came out of the bag. “Huh?”

Sabrina took this chance to restrain Ladybug to try and take her earrings. Ladybug used the situation to her advantage and pinned her to the elevator, the force caused something to fall off Sabrina which Ladybug stepped, causing the Akuma to appear. 

After the world was reset, Ladybug tried to do her signature fistbump with Chat Noir, but he wasn’t having it.

“Why didn’t you listen to Chloé? She was only trying to help?”

Ladybug growled. “First, because that girl put us in danger. And second, she completely lied to us earlier. I wasn’t gonna listen to a liar.”

“Can’t the same be said for you?” You said off handedly.

“Excuse me?!” Ladybug whipped her head around. 

“Just me thinking out loud.” You helped Sabrina up. “Well, since I really don’t want to make any more public appearances I’m going buzz off.” You exited the building only to have your arm forced behind your back.

“Woah!” Your eyes widened and eyebrows furrowed. You glanced back and gasped at the now Akumizated Chloé.

“You’ll make a great hostage.” Was the last thing you heard before you were hit in the back of the head, efficiently knocking you unconscious. 

* * *

“-tired of playing second fiddle to Ladybug?”

“And aren’t you tired of copying Ladybug?”

You took a couple of deep breaths before you slowly opened your eyes. “Wha- what?”

“Oh so you’re finally awake?” The sky shook. “Took you long enough.”

“Pixie! Are you okay?” 

“Besides the throbbing headache and the sun beating down on me? I’m great.” You let your head loll off the side, but immediately snapped it back forward. You were really, really high up. 

You tried to beat your wings but they wouldn’t budge. Same with your hands, arms, everything.

_ “Cat Noir and I are an unstoppable team.” _ From somewhere behind them, the recording of the Ladybug played. Chat Noir’s staff shook again as Chloé took off in search of the source.

You took this in stride and freed herself from the staff then moved to untie Chat Noir when his staff slid back. You turned around and your eyes met the wide eyes of Marinette. They stared at each other for a time before Marinette placed a finger over her lips and gave you a pleading look. You nodded once and returned the grateful smile Marinette gave you.

After Marinette pulled the staff close enough, she dashed back into the hotel. You finished untying Chat Noir, the both of you hid behind a pair white chairs as Chloé rounded the corner. She gasped at the lack of her two hostages. 

“Ready for round two?” Chat Noir asked as he retracted his staff. You ran up to Chloé and went in for an attack, but Chloé did a backflip off the side of the hotel then used her yoyo to launch herself unto the roof. Chat Noir and You looked at each other and nodded before they followed after her. 

* * *

“Bad kitty! Come here to get your leash back.” 

Chat Noir laughed. “Sorry, but I don’t take any orders from a mere copycat.” Chloé glared and threw her yoyo but Ladybug jumped in and deflected it.

“Nice yoyo but mine’s better.”

“What kept you?” Chat Noir asked as he glanced at Ladybug.

She ignored him. “I’m thinking the akuma’s in the yoyo.”

“I’m thinking it’s in her earrings.” He countered.

“What- why?” 

“She was already wearing them when she was akumatized, and her yoyo was destroyed in the fight with Sabrina.” You said as you threw her fan at Chloé which was deflected by her yoyo.

Chloé and Ladybug entered a stalemate with you and Chat Noir watching on the side lines. 

“Lucky Charm!” A bag of marbles dropped into Ladybug’s hands. She looked at it confused.

“Anti Charm!” Chloé got a big ass sword. 

“That is so not fair. How can she just get a big ass sword?” You rolled your eyes and tapped Chat Noir shoulder. “Launch me.”

“What?” He spurted.

“Come on.” He looked at you for a second before he presented you with his staff. You hopped on top of it and held on as he swung you around. Once you were facing Chloé, you let go and used your wings to amplify your speed. Chloé noticed and guarded but just they collided, you flipped feet first and knocked the girl down with the force of the impact. Landing on your feet, you grabbed Chloé’s ankles and tossed her on to the pool cover then you turned back and gave a pointed look at Chat Noir.

Chloé stood up with a glare then those familiar beeps resounded in the air. Both Chloé and Ladybug touched their ears.

“Seriously?” You deadpanned. “ _ Having Chloe have to deal with the timer is completely idotic.” _

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir destroyed the pool cover and Chloé fell in. Ladybug jumped off of Chat Noir’s back and stole the earrings from Chloé. She crushed them underneath her foot and corrected the world to its original state. 

“What am I doing here?” Chloé asked as Chat Noir and Ladybug fistbumped. You walked over and helped her up.

“Ladybug?”

“Chloé, I…” She hesitated as she glanced at you which you gave the fumbling bug a nod. “I’m really sorry about earlier. I would have defeated Vanisher sooner if I’d taken your advice.

“Oh, huh. In that case, I might reconsider.”

“Reconsider what?”

“Reconsider staying your most devoted fan. I mean Pixie is pretty inspiring.” You gave a toothy grin.

“Oh, yeah.” Ladybug looked back at Chat Noir who shrugged. “I guess. In that case, let me offer you some advice. You should work things out with your friend Sabrina.”

“Mmh. I will.” She nodded. 

Ladybug smiled then gave a two finger salute. “Bug out!” She zipped off. 

You and Chat Noir gave Chloé a wave before departing themselves. 

“I really hope she takes this to heart.” You sighed as you plopped down on your bed.

“Me too.” Liibelu flopped down beside you. “I’m getting tired of people getting victimized because of her.”

“Who knows, maybe this will really stick with her.”


	10. Chapitre Dix: La Marionnettiste

You, Alya and Marinette rushed into the train station to catch the upcoming train. Today the three of you were out to see the least action comedy, and pick up a book for Alya.

“The movie starts in thirty minutes. Or, we could buy your book first and go to the next showing.” Marinette said as she glanced at her phone.

“When’s the next showing?” You asked as you rubbed circles on the exhausted Alya’s back.

“Nine ‘o'clock!” Alya exclaimed as she shot up right.

Marinette made a face. “No, there’s no nine o’clock showing.”

“Not that nine o'clock showing! This nine o’clock showing!” Alya pointed.

Directly in front of them was Adrien.  _ Without  _ his bodyguard.

“Adrien!” Marinette squealed. 

“Weird. He’s bodyguard isn’t with him.” Renée murmured. 

“Come on!” Alya grabbed both your wrists and dragged you both on the train. She dropped them at the most optimal Adrien Watching Spot. In the seats directly in front of the doors of the next car.

“I wonder what station he’s getting off at. Oh-maybe he’s going to the same movie! Oh! How cool would that be!? But wait! But then, he might think we’re following him! Like stalkers? Me, a stalker? HAH! Although, I would follow him. You know, of course I wouldn’t really stalk him! Oh… who am I kidding?!” Marinette’s tangent went from cute gushing to a mini mental breakdown.

“Haha! Who are you talking to?” Alya nugded Marinette out of her reprise.

“He might not see us as stalkers but you?” You left the rest of the sentence up in the air. Marinette whipped her head around and gave you shocked look. 

“He’s waving!” It seemed like their commotion pulled the attention of the one person that it wasn't supposed to pull. You joined Alya in the friendly gesture but Marinette was love-stumped and hid behind Alya’s back.

“Oh no! Now what are we gonna do?” 

Alya laughed. “Wave back!” She lifted Marinette’s arm and moved it in a waving motion while the girl put on her typically love struck smile. 

“What-what’s going on!?” Alya shouted as an unfamiliar blue light covered her body. You pulled Marinette from Alya’s grasp and pushed her behind you as you gained distance between your friend. 

“Alya!”

But she was Alya no more. “Marinette! Give me those Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls!” Now she had been reverted to Lady Wifi. 

_ “But there was no Akuma! How did she-!” _

“How are you here Lady Wifi?” You asked as you took another step back making sure Marinette followed your lead.

“I’m not Lady Wifi! I’m Puppeteer! And I want those dolls NOW!!!” Lady Wifi stomped her feet with a pout.

“Puppeteer? The dolls? I don’t I don’t have them. They’re at home! Why do you want them, Puppeteer?” Marinette cautiously asked. You quickly surveyed the area. After Alya was turned into Lady Wifi the train was stopped and the car was abandoned. Except for Marinette and yourself.

“Because, you said I could have them! Then Mommy said “no!” So give’em to me now! Or else you’ll be sorry!” Lady Wifi whined with an exaggerated huff. 

Marinette gasped. “Manon!”

“That little girl you babysit?” You asked as you glanced back at Marinette. She nodded and you groaned. “She’s such a brat.”

“I am not a brat! I want Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses, to win! Forever and EVER!” Lady Wifi shot a pink fast forward symbol on the ground then jumped on it and hover boarded away. The two of you exited the train and followed after Lady Wifi but only for a moment. The girl was gone and out of sight before you knew it. 

A hand landed firmly on your shoulder, so you reacted accordingly. 

“Hah!” You stuck your leg out and nailed the person in the gut. They fell down with a satisfying thud. 

“Chat Noir!” Marinette gasped in horror. You whipped around then sheepishly scratched the back of your neck.

“Whoops, my bad.” You extended your hand to help the fallen cat. 

“You… really pack a punch…” He wheezed. “I heard that… Lady Wifi was on the train. Did she say anything to you?”

“Uh, I’m not so sure, but the way that she talked… it sounded a lot like the little girl babysit. It’s as if she was controlling Alya- I mean, Lady Wifi- from a distance. This is so weird.” 

While Marinette was explaining things to Chat Noir, you were looking through your photos. Specifically your “TE”, Text Excuses, album, it was a load of fake text messages screenshots. Before you had moved back to Paris, after you had gotten your Miraculouses, you created a bunch of fake text between you and your mother or friends, to escape any situation. The messages were simply sent to your own number and since no one would touch your phone, you didn’t need to worry about them finding out that it was simply a picture.

“...where do you live?” 

Like this one.

“12 Rue Gotlib.”

And send.

“I’ll take care of it!” And the cat was gone. 

And your phone vibrated. 

“Oh no. Marinette, my mother just texted me and said its and emergency.” You looked up at the girl as you slightly tilted the phone in her direction, letting her see the message. “Will you be okay on your own?”

“Yea, yeah! I’ll be fine!” 

You smiled. “Thanks.”

Hilariously enough, both insects met up with the cat at the same time. 

The both of you acknowledged each other with a nod before Ladybug addressed Puppeteer. “Puppeteer! Such as shame, it’s really not nice to steal from your babysitter.”

“Breaking and entering are grounds for a serious time-out.” Chat Noir mock scolded. 

“Soon I’ll get your Miraculouses, you goody two shoeses!” 

“There’s only one goody two-shoes around here and I’m not her!” Chat Noir joked then glanced at you. “No offence.” 

You shrugged. “Fair.”

“Freeze!” Lady Wifi shot a pink pause at Chat Noir which he deflected and instead hit the Adrien poster. 

“Remember how we defeated Lady Wifi the first time?” Ladybug asked nervously, redirecting your attention.

“Take out the wifi signal! Gotcha!” Chat Noir nodded and climbed back out through the hatch.

Ladybug hit Lady Wifi’s bag which caused the dolls to fall out. Coincidentally she was able to snatch her own doll. Lady Wifi moved to attack but you knocked the phone out her hand with a fan.

She hurriedly picked it back up but, “Lost the signal!” 

Ladybug simply walked over and snatched the phone from the girl and smashed it under her foot but no Akuma came out.

“Where’s the akuma?” Ladybug frantically looked around. 

“Look out!” Lady Wifi had picked up a couch and threw it at Ladybug, so you tackled the girl to safety. 

“Did you capture the Akuma?” Chat Noir asked as he dropped back in. 

Ladybug thanked you and helped you up before answering Chat Noir. “She didn’t have one!” She huffed. 

“How is that possible?” He tilted his head.

“Well she is being controlled by Puppeteer, so she must have the akuma.” You rolled your shoulders. The pain throbbing after taking the brunt of the fall.

“Please tell me you got the Chat Noir doll!” Chat Noir pleaded with wide eyes. 

“Sorry, only this one.” She shook the Ladybug doll. 

“Oh? No doll of little ol’ me?” You placed a hand over your heart. “Marinette, she wounds me.” 

“Maybe she just didn’t have enough time to make them, or maybe she didn’t have the materials?” Marinette lamely listed off. 

“Perhaps.” You bit back the smirk then turned to Chat Noir. “Anyway, us insects got this.” 

“What? I’m going too.” Chat Noir took a step forward. “You can’t just leave me out of this!”

“Well I’ve got two good reasons for you. One, she’s still got your doll which means she could control you, and two, you’re about to transform back.” Just as you finished, his ring beeped. 

Chat Noir groaned. “Fine! But if you need me just give me the signal and I’ll be there.” 

Ladybug giggled. “We know you will kitty. Now get going.” She ruffled his hair.

“Yes, my Lady.” You could practically see the hearts floating around him as he leapt out of the room.

It’s kinda sad when you really think about it. Chat Noir being in love-love with Ladybug but Ladybug, who was Marinette, being in love-love with Adrien. 

What a mess.

“Alright I’ve contacted Nadja. Chamack and she says that Manon is still at the TV station. Let’s go!”

Once the two entered the TVi studio, you immediately explained the situation and tried to usher them out to safety, but one mother was being very stubborn.

“She’s still here in the building! We need you all outside!” Ladybug shouted as she motioned the next set of people out the doors.

“NO! I want to find my daughter!” Nadja Chamack crossed her arms as she stood her ground.

“And that’s exactly what we’re going to do but it would be better if we didn’t have to worry about any civilians getting caught in the crossfire.” You calmly explained. 

Mrs. Chamack’s held her ground ground for a only a minute more before her face dropped and she let out a sigh. “Fine… just bring her back to me.”

“Of course.” Ladybug nodded as the woman exited the building with the rest of the crew. Once she was gone, the two girls made way for the KIDZ+ TV building down in the lower level. 

“You ready?” Ladybug asked as you stood but a few feet in front of the doors.

“Always.” You replied with a smirk.

“3… 2… 1!” Together you kicked the door in, scaring the poor Puppeteer. 

“Chat Noir! Come to Life!” The Puppeteer twirled her wand and the Chat Noir doll lifted into the air and shone with that blue light. 

“Sorry Puppeteer. The kitty can’t join us today.” Ladybug smugly put her hands on her hips as the Chat Noir doll fell lifelessly to the floor. “Guess you’ll just have to make do with what you’ve got.” She took up her usual fight stance.

“NO! FAIR!” Puppeteer shrieked. “The Ladybug doll, get it!” 

“You see the tape behind them? Get it and I’ll meet you on the roof.” Ladybug whispered

Evillustrator immediately sketched up Lady Wifi a phone who in turn used it to try and pause you and Ladybug. A futile attempt as you both gracefully dodged each pink pause. You jumped over both Lady Wifi and Evillustrator then slid in between Rogercop’s legs before grabbing the tape and flying back out the door. 

“Where’s the doll!?” You could barely stop yourself from crashing into the person. You most definitely couldn’t stop the gasp from slipping past your lips.

“Chat Noir!?” You tried to leave back through the doors but he slammed it shut with the head of his staff. “How are you even here?” You flew around him to the other side of the roof. 

“That doesn’t matter just give me the doll!”

“Looking for this?” Ladybug taunted. “Come and get it kitty!” She did a backflip over the top of the entrance and Chat Noir followed right on her heels.

You sighed in relief but immediately was back on guard when the harsh pound of foot steps bounded up the stairs. You hid behind a vent then closed your eyes and took a deep breath, mind still racing over the sudden appearance of Chat Noir.

_ “How the hell is he here? He wasn’t transformed? Did he go against what we said? Why can’t people just listen-” _

A loud bang threw her out of her thoughts as Rogercop’s body dropped in front of you. You looked at the tape in your hand then back at him. Then back at the tape then back again at him.

“Alright.” You pounced on top of him and wrapped him up good. “Next, the artist.”

“If you want this doll so badly, the go and get it!” Ladybug threw the doll to the top of the Eiffel Tower. While they were distracted, you swooped in and taped down Evillustrator.

“I’m faster than you! You’re gonna lose, Ladybug!” Lady Wifi mocked as she took off for the doll. Chat Noir hit you in the side with his staff, so with a growl you grabbed him by the upper arm and threw him off the side of the building.

“He’ll be fine.” Ladybug shrugged after a moment. “She should be alone now. Let’s go!”

Unfortunately, she wasn’t back in the KIDZ+ building but instead on the main floor

With her entire evil crew.

“Now I’m the winner! Haha!” Puppeteer laughed as she waved the doll in the air.

“Drop the doll, Manon!” 

“I’m not Mamon, I’m Puppeteer!” She flicked her wand and Lady Wifi shot a set of pink pauses at the pair but they dodged.

“Lucky Charm!” A power strip dropped into her hands. “A power strip?”

“You’ve lost, Ladybug!”

“There may be four of you but I’m twice as dangerous!” She swung both the power stip and her yoyo, making an odd pair of weapons. “You ready, Pixie?”

“Always!” 

In you went, slashing and cutting through pauses, saw blades and lazers. Chat Noir jumped into the fray but Ladybug slid underneath his legs and caught his ankle with her yoyo, throwing him back toward the other three which caused him to crash into Lady Wifi. You jumped into the air and threw a fan at Roger Cop which knocked him off balance and the other at Evillustrator causing his pen to fly across the room. You landed in front of him and threw him at the two crumpled the floor. Ladybug not even two steps behind with Rogercop. However, Lady Wifi paused the both of them before they could land.

Just as Lady Wifi aimed another pause at Ladybug, Ladybug caught her wrist with end of the power stip. “Ladybug, come to lif-” Ladybug tugged causing Lady Wifi to tumble forward and pause Puppeteer.

As well as Lady Wifi herself and Chat Noir

“Kinda weird on how it paused them too.” You commented as you poked Chat Noir’s cheek. Ladybug simply laughed as she plucked the wand out of little Akumatized Mamon’s hand and snapped it in two.

“No more evildoing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!” You frowned as you turned back to Chat Noir. It still didn’t make any sense to you on how he got here. Unless he transformed again trying to be a hero.

“Or something.” You rolled your eyes as the little ladybugs restored everything. 

You almost screamed. 

Almost. 

The person who stood in front of you was no longer Chat Noir but

_ Adrien Agreste.  _

“A-A-A-Adri!”

“We can talk about it later! Just get Manon back to her mother!” You yelled at Ladybug. The girl could only dumbly nod before picking up the little girl and silently exiting the room.

“What was that about?” Alya asked as she watched the retreating figure of her idol.

“Don’t worry about it. Come on, I’ll take you all to the front.”

This was utterly ridiculous

Utterly ridiculous

“That was Adrien! Chat Noir is Adrien!” It was utterly ridiculous. “This whole time the love of my life was right in front of me.” Ladybug gasped. “He loves me back!” She squealed in delight. “Do you know what this means Pixie?!”

“No but if you want all of Paris to know scream louder.” You grunted as you slapped a hand over the girl’s mouth.

Ladybug yanked it off. “Why are you being so bitter? This is great news!” 

“For Marinette, not for Ladybug.”

The eyes behind the red and black polka dotted mask widen. “W-what? You know who I really am?” 

You scoffed. “Of course I do. It wasn’t hard, your pigtails are a dead give away.” Ladybug touched her hair reflexively. She opened her mouth before closing it again with a clenched jaw. “But you blabbing off at the mouth also helped a bit.”

“You know what? I won’t stand her for this.” Ladybug struted pass, shoulder checking you. “Bug out.” 

“Oh you won’t stand for it? Or you can’t?” Her earrings beeped. “That’s what I thought.” 

“You know what-!” Ladybug spun on her heel about to go off on you but you smacked a hand over her forehead. “What are you-?” 

“Shush. Go to sleep.” The moment the words fell from your lips, Ladybug fell unconscious in her arms. “I hate when I have to do this.” You gather the girl in your arms and flew her back to her home, dropping on her bed where she were already back detransformed. 

“I’m sorry Marinette but you can’t know. At least… not like this.” With another wave of your hand and through the slight of golden dust, it was done. Despite the pounding headache, you flew yourself back home and flopped on the bed before un-transforming. 

“You’ve really outdone yourself this time.” Liibelu sighed.

“You know as well as I do…” You muttered as you grabbed a tissue for your bleeding nose.

Liibelu sighed again. “... Yeah. I do.”


	11. Chapitre Onze: Reflekta

You checked your reflection one last time before finally closing the compact and sliding it into your pocket. Despite everything that happened yesterday you weren’t looking too bad.

“I’m gonna be in a photo with Adrien! I’m gonna be in a photo with Adrien!” Marinette gushed beside you.

Alya chuckled. “Right, ‘cause uh- it’s a class photo and you’re in the same class as Adrien.”

“Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Nah, I’d say it's more like Chloé probably begged her father to put Adrien in our class.” You laughed as you glanced back at the blonde who was applying another layer of gloss.

“OH MY GOSH! What if we’re standing in the same row together?”

“You’re asking this as if its a world crisis.” 

Alya nudged Marinette. “Hehe, yeah. Just smile and whatever happens, don’t forget to breathe!”

“At least you’re going to be in the photo.” The three of you twisted around to face Juleka and Rose.

“No, Juleka, I’m telling you, you’re not jinxed! This time it’s gonna work out, I can feel it, right here!” Rose exclaimed.

“What’s that about being jinxed?” 

Juleka sighed. “Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something always goes wrong.” She pulled out her phone and showed them a few examples.

“Who’s that?” You asked as you pointed to a black hair boy with dark blue streaks.

“That’s my brother, Luka.” 

“Oh? Why doesn’t he go here? Is he older?”

“Um… no he’s a year older than me and um…” Juleka bit her lip. “Something happened and he decided to take a year off.”

“Oh…” Silence enveloped the conversation.

“Well, anyway,” Rose cut the tension. “You’re wrong Juleka, you’ll see!”

“For sure! We’ll do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time. Don’t forget to smile!” At Marinette’s declaration, Juleka’s lips upturned into a smile.

“Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, guys! You kids take a seat in the front bench.” Vincent, the photographer, gestured to Max, Alix, Rose Marinette and Mylene. “Quickly please, I’ve got sixteen other classes to shoot.”

“Look Sabrina, they’re up front in the baby! Go on rugrats, don’t forget to take your thumbs out your mouths!” Your brow twitched at Chloé’s remark.

You turned to the girl with a click of your tongue. “First of all, don’t disrespect the Rugrats, it was a great show and secondly, just because they’re short doesn’t mean they’re babies.”

“Next row!” He pointed to Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina and Chloé.

“Wait just one minute! I’m supposed to be in the middle row, next to Adrien. Preferably the center. Look, we’re the same size!” The girl tried but Vincent wasn’t having it.

“Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest.”

“How dare you, put me behind the rest? Do you know who my father is?” She marched right up into his face.

  
“Is he a photographer?” Vincent inquired, interested.

Chloé gasped as if her name was being slander. “NO! He’s-” 

Vincent rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your place,” He leaned down with a smirk. “or I’ll put you up front with the babies.” Chloé only growled before she stomped off.

“The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row.” He waved them over then went back to his camera.

You stood and placed a hand on your chest, offended. “Seriously?” 

Right before the picture was taken, Marinette’s hand shot into the air. “Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka and [Name].”

“Huh?” He looked over at the two of you. “Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, on either side of the blonde haired boy.”

You gave Marinette a grateful smile before placing yourself to the right of Adrien. 

“Now you’re gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos!” Marinette told Juleka.

Vincent groaned. “No, this isn’t right! Something’s not working here!’

“Uhh, of course it’s not working! I’m in the wrong spot!” Chloé snapped.

“You, move over there will you? Let’s see…” After moving Ivan three times, Vincent placed his face in his hands. 

“Excuse me, but do we here a problem?” Mr. Damocles, who had been silent the entire time, asked.

Vincent sighed. “It doesn’t matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack!” 

“My spot is unacceptable!” Chloé jumped down from her spot next to Juleka and began shoving her, but Juleka wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!” Ms. Bustier scolded.

You groaned. “Lemme see…” When you stood next to Vincent, you immediately found the problem and the solution. “Ivan, move to the center in the back row please.”

“Magnifico! That fixes the whole picture! Thank you!” You nodded before heading back to your spot. Only to find it occupied by Chloé.

“Move your ass.” You lowly hissed. The girl jumped out of her skin before quickly going back to her spot. 

“Say spaghetti!”

“Spaghetti!” Everyone flashed their best smiles.

Vincent groaned and slapped a hand on his forehead.“Oh, I don’t believe this! I’m sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move!” 

Juleka gasped before asking to be excused to go to the restroom.

“Make sure she doesn’t come back!” Chloé “whispered” to Sabrina.

“If you know what’s good for you, you won’t leave that spot Sabrina.” You didn’t look back but knew that Sabrina was more loyal to Chloé than she was scared of you, so you weren’t surprised when you heard the girl asking Ms. Bustier to go to the restroom as well.

“We’re back in business!” Vincent exclaimed as he rejoined the group with a fresh battery. “Alright get ready people!”

Chloé jumped down from her spot then posed next to Adrien. “Finally.”

“Oh Chloé, I’m so disappointed in you.” You sighed in mock sadness. “Disappointed, but not surprised.”

“I want you to flash your best smiles! Because this is the last time we are doing this!”

Marinette gasped. “Oh wait!” The camera flashed and Vincent thanked them. “Oh wait! Please sir, we have to redo the photo.” 

“Why is that?” Mr. Damocles interjected. 

_ ‘Has this man not been here for the past five minutes?’  _ You clicked your tongue in annoyance.

“Juleka’s not in the picture!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Jule-who?”

“Juleka! The tall one with the purple streaks!” Marinette exclaimed, frustrated. At her proclamation the others turned to each other to talk about her sudden disappearance.

“Uh, Mr. Damocles, aren’t we meant to be heading off to lunch?” Chloé interjected.

“Actually,” You turned to Ms. Bustier. “Why didn’t you stop him from talking the picture if you knew she was gone?”

Ms. Bustier gasped at the sudden spotlight of eyes on her. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean that you knew that Juleka was in the bathroom, so why didn’t you stop the from being taken?”

“I- I…” She stuttered.

“Mr. Damocles! Aren’t you paying the photographer by the hour?” Chloé butt back in.

“Why yes! No time for retakes, class move along, now!”

Vincent shrugged then clapped his hands. “Ok, lunch break!”

Just as you sat at your table with Nathenial and Alix, Rose busted into the cafeteria and collapsed at Alya and Marinette’s table. 

“Oh, Juleka was locked in the bathroom, she really does have the class photo jinx!” She wailed.

You groaned. “I’m getting sick and tired of Chloé’s antics.”

“Join the club.” Alix rolled her eyes. 

“I know but!” You slumped onto the table and closed your eyes.  _ “I just thought that if both sides of me could reach her then maybe she could change… but I guess not.” _

“I’m not feeling hungry anymore. I’m gonna go take a walk.”

“Alright, make sure you’re back before class starts. I forbid you from leaving me alone with them for the rest of the day.” Nathaniel twirled a pencil through his fingers as he mindlessly chewed on whatever was on the end of that spoon.

“Is this allowed?” Liibelu asked as the two sat on a bench at the park by the school. 

You shrugged. “I dunno. I don’t really care.” 

“You still upset over the Chloé thing?”

“Yeah. I am.” You sighed. “I mean, I know I’m not close to the girl in anyway but… is it really so hard to try and be better?”

“Maybe for her, it might be. Like you said you don’t know her so you don’t know her circumstances.”

“Like the girl is 15 but she acts like a mega bitch. Where does she get it from? Her mother? But she never talks about her mother.” 

“I don’t know but it’ll have to wait. Look!” Liibelu hopped up from the bench and flew in front of you. 

Jumping on top of building was someone clad in pink. “That must be Juleka. Liibelu, transform me!”

_ “People of Paris! Reflekta is not invisible! You can help, all you have yo do is put on a disguise! Then I’ll be able to spot the real Reflekta and bring her down!”  _ Looks like you were headed to the TV station.

“I’m relying on you all!”

“And cut!” You brought your hand down in a slicing motion as you landed beside Chat Noir. “Hey guys. What’s the plan?”

“Well since you’re here I guess you’ve seen that right?” Ladybug gestured to the news set behind her with a thumb. “The plan is to lure Reflekta here.”

“And fall right into our claws!” Chat Noir stepped forward, grasped Ladybug’s hand and kissed her hand.

“You mean, into your nails.” Ladybug rubbed the back of her head as she took a step back.

“No, claws makes sense.” You chimed then willed your wings to a hover. “Anyway, I’m gonna hide in the rafters. Make her think that it’s just the two of you and I’ll ambush her when she least expected.” You flew up and found a promising position where you were able to see everything but stay hidden from view.

Within a few minutes, Reflekta walked in and Ladybug immediately captured her with her yoyo. 

“Gotcha!”

“The akuma has got to be in her bracelet.” Chat Noir strutted up to his mirrored twin and snatched the bracelet then crushed it under his foot. “Huh?”

“This isn’t the real one!” Ladybug released the false Reflekta, grabbed Chat Noir and jumped back to a safe distance. A loud cackle cut through the tension and in walked the true Reflekta.

“I’m sorry, she promised that she’d change me back if I tricked you.” Mayor Bourgeois meekly apologize. You rolled your eyes at his cowardice.

“Mayor Bourgeois?”

“Woah! Look out!” Chat Noir jumped in front of the beam that was directed at Ladybug. “I’ve already been change so I’m safe.”

“Thanks, Chat Noir!” She smiled. “Alright! Lucky Charm!” A camera fell back into her hands. “A camera? Okay…”

_ “She has to be able to see to use the beam…”  _ You brandished a fan and launched it for the light switch. 

Darkness enveloped the room.

“Chat Noir make your way to the light switch!” Ladybug ordered as she flashed Reflekta with the camera. The sudden light caused the girl to stumble backward.

You took a shaky breath before placing your hands over your eyes. “Pixie dust…” The all too familiar headache pounded at the forefront of your head and your nose felt tingly but you ignored it as you saw the clear picture of Refleka running around trying to change Ladybug.

“Over here Reflekta!” Ladybug taunted. You used the mocking to your advantage and slowly made your way behind Reflekta, dodging any stray beams. 

“Stand still so I can make you me!” Reflekta huffed. You reached forward and grabbed her wrist, removing the bracelet and destroying it.

“I’ve destroyed the bracelet Ladybug!” You shouted as you made your way for the doors. “But I’m about to change back so I’ll see you around!” More so like about to pass out but close enough. 

If there was one thing worse than a throbbing headache, it would have to be a throbbing headache and a lecture. 

“What were you thinking! You could have died!” 

“But I’m no so it’s fine.” You slurred. 

“No [Name]! This isn’t the first time this has happened! You can’t over use your powers. I’m not like the other Kwami, none of us are.” Liibelu screamed. “Why can’t you understand this?!”

You shifted. “Cuz that’s just who I am…” Your phone pinged. “Can you tell me who that is? My eyes hurt.”

“It’s Marinette.”

“Arugh…Hand me my…” Before you could finish your sentence, you had already passed out. 

“[Name], wake up.” A tiny hand slapped your cheek.

“Good morning Liibelu.” You yawned and sat up.

“It’s the afternoon.”

“WHAT?! I slept through the day!” You hopped out of bed and ran into your closet. “I’m late! I’m late! I’m late!” 

“There’s no point your mother already knows and she already called the school.” 

“Oh… so why’d you wake me up?”

“That.” She pointed to the window. A pink cloud was slowly covering the Pairs sky. 

“An akuma?” 

‘What else could it be?” 

“Okay…” You raised a brow at Liibelu’s behavior. “Liibelu, transform-”   
  


“No.” 

“No?” You narrowed your eyes at your Kwami. “What do you mean ‘No?’”

“I mean you’re in no condition to be fighting. You need rest.”

“I feel fine!” Of course your nose would start bleeding as soon as you said that. You snatched a tissue and blotted the area before turning to your dresser. “If you don’t want to help me then fine. I’ll have someone more willing.”

“I’ve already told them about your condition. You’re staying grounded for this fight and any other fight for that matter. Until I deem you better or unless a meteor threatens to crash into Paris.”

“And let people get hurt?” You threw an arm out, gesturing to the city beyond the window. “If I’m not there who will protect them.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir. They did fine before you and will continue to.”

You scoffed. 

Liibelu rolled her eyes before placing her jeweled forehead upon her holder’s. “Now go to sleep.”


	12. Chapitre Douze: Volpina

“Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali? She even flew in his private jet with him!”

“Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could’ve written it about me?”

“Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors. She promised she’d mention me to Steven Basielberg himself!”

“Lila?” You asked as you joined Marinette’s group of friends. 

“That’s what I’m asking.” The pigtailed girl tilted her head at Alya. “Who is she?”

“Yeah, she just started at our school!” Alya pointed to a girl who was talking with Adrien. “She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog, ‘cause Ladybug saved her life once! Watch!”

You crossed your arms as Marinette watched the fake interview. There was no way Lila was saved by Ladybug if she was a transfer student. 

“Who’s this girl and what is she doing with next to the love of my life?!” Mariette huffed.

“Lila’s got the most incredible life, and now she’s going here. She’s totally awesome!”

“Have you asked Ladybug if her statement was true?” You inquired.

“Huh? I mean if I had the chance I would but…” Alya carelessly shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter though.” 

“So how do you know if this interview is true if you haven’t even asked the other person involved?” 

Alya rolled her eyes. “I’m the journalist. I know what I’m doing. Relax.” You rolled your own eyes before leaving to your real friends.

After school you were still think about the messy encounter with Alya. You didn’t have to say what you said but that girl also had a problem with checking her sources.

“OH MY- IS THAT A METEOR?!” You whipped your head up and gasped. A gigantic meteorite was headed straight for Pairs. Out of habit, you ran into the nearest alley and crouched down beside a dumpster. 

Liibelu, who regardless of the grounding, flew out of your pocket but said nothing as she stared at the fiery rock.

“Sooo…” You smirked. “I pretty sure during that scolding you said that I could only help if a meteor was threatening Paris.”

Liibelu groaned. “Fine!”

“Yes!” You cheered. “Liibelu, transform me!”

Just as you had made it to the highest rooftop, getting ready to zoom off into the air, someone had stopped the meteor, with their bare hands, and was pushing it back into the sky.

“Wha- what the hell?” You shouted in disbelief. 

You watched the meteor fly higher and higher and become a tiny speck before it disappear in a cloud of orange dust. 

The alleged hero floated back down to Earth and addressed the people. “I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs!” You narrowed your eyes at Volpina.

“There’s no way anyone could be as powerful as that unless…” You shook your head. “No one else but me. Something’s up.” As stealthy as daylight would let you, you made your way to Volpina. Ready for a full interrogation. 

“I can’t believe! It’s Hawk Moth in the flesh!” Chat Noir exclaimed. You couldn’t believe it. Why would the big bad be out in broad daylight? That didn’t make any sense.

“He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big!” Ladybug said a bit more cautiously as if she was on the same fence as you. 

“We can take him down, but it’s gonna take all three of us. We better make the most out of our individual talents.” Volpina stepped closer to Chat Noir, her lids low and sensual.

“You can count on us.” Chat Noir nodded then paused. “Wait a minute. Where’s Pixie? They’re usually here by now.”

“Uh, who?” Volpina narrowed her eyes.

You rolled your eyes and resisted the urge to slap your forehead. “I’m right here.” You waltzed over, fan brandished. “Question for our new partner, if she doesn’t mind?”

“I don’t.” Volpina crossed her arms defensively.

“What’s your Miraculous?”

“My necklace.”

“Cute. Powers?”

“The power of flight and super strength.”

“Cool.” You could feel the crackle in your stare. You almost laughed at it.

“Where were you Pixie?” Chat Noir asked, the tension suffocating. 

“Just had to check something.” You threw the fan at Hawk Moth but he turned into a violet wisp and darted away. You stole a glance at Volpina and caught her fierce glare. 

“Ugh! Now he’s getting away!” Volpina flew into the air. “Follow me!” Chat Noir immediately followed her, but you grabbed Ladybug arm.

“He acts more like a dog than a cat.” You sighed as you watched their retreating figures. “You don’t buy it, right?” You turned to Ladybug as you crossed your arms.

Ladybug nodded and mimicked your stance. “Something’s definitely up with her.”

“Earlier when she stopped the meteor, I saw it disappear into a cloud of orange dust.”

“Orange dust? What could that mean?” 

“Well foxes are known for their mischief and in some legends are known to cast illusions.” 

Ladybug snapped her fingers. “An illusion! That meteor was a fake, Hawkmoth is a fake, she’s a-”

“Fake. She must be an akuma.” You smirked.

“Then it's our job to take her down.” Ladybug mirrored your look.

“After you, my lady.” You bowed. Ladybug giggled before zipping off, you not fair behind.

They ended up getting split up but it all worked out in their favor because that’s when Volpina showed her true colors and revealed herself to Ladybug. You were hidden behind the chimney as the two stood at a standoff. 

“I wouldn’t move an inch if I were you.” Ladybug gasped. A horde of dangerous weapons were aimed at her and were at Volpina’s command. “Don’t worry Ladybug, I don’t want to be your friend. At least now you won’t be able to say we don’t know each other.” Volpina gave a top notch evil laugh.

“Lila?!”

“You will call me Volpina!” She snapped.

“You’re no superhero. You’re just another one of Hawk Moth’s akumatized victims!”

“Everyone thinks I’m a superhero, including Chat Noir. So you won’t be able to call me a liar anymore ‘cause everyone will think you’re a liar.” She chuckled. “And before I get rid of you, you’re going to give me your Miraculous.”

“Never!”

Volpina laughed. “Do you think you have a choice, Ladybug? You’ll give me your Miraculous or the building goes down!”

“You wouldn’t do that!” 

“Oh yes I would.” This girl may have been a liar but this was one thing you wouldn't call her bluff on. You sidestepped out from behind the chimney and sent your fans flying. One for Volpina’s flute and the other for the war heads.

“Arugh! You again!” Volpina stuck her hand out and her flute magnetized itself back into her hand. Before your fans could come back to you, Volpina had blown into her flute and casted a legion of clones. “Stay away!” She sent the clones to attack them but from the corner of your eye, you spotted Volpina getting away.

Ladybug groaned and threw her yoyo into the fray, their assailants poofing away. “She got away.”

“I wonder where she’s headed…”

“I’ve got an idea.” Ladybug switched her yoyo into communicator mode and dialed for someone. “Is Volpina with you, Chat Noir?”

“No! And I can’t find Hawk Moth either.”

“Forget it. He was never there in the first place.”

“What do you mean? But we saw him.”

“That’s Volpina’s power. She creates illusions. The Hawk Moth we saw wasn’t really there.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“What she’s saying,” You butt in, “is that she’s not a real superhero. She was akumatized by Hawk Moth.”

“I don't get it? Why did he do it?” Jeez this cat was clueless.

“Why does he akumatized anyone, Chat?”

“Actually… I think it’s partly my fault.” Ladybug confessed. “I ruined her chances with a gut she likes. I’m pretty sure she’s going to his house. I’ll send you the address. Meet us there!”

Within a few minutes, the two bugs were standing across from the fox and the Passive Prince.

“See what I mean! She’s jealous of me, of you, of us, but this time you aren’t going to ruin our date Ladybug.” Volpina threw on the theatrics.

“How is this a date?” You deadpanned. Volpina sent you a glare that was as hot as her checks.

“Mm excuse me,” Adrien piped up. “but it wasn’t really a date, per say.” Volpina angrly whipped around to face him. He raised his hands in defense. “I mean- what I meant it could’ve become one right? No need to get bent out of shape!” The Passive Prince strikes again.

“Excuse us, but we need to have a chat with the super liar.” Ladybug pointed at Volpina. “You! Stop thinking your illusions are reality!” You glanced at Adrien as he slipped into the bathroom. 

And just barely avoided the punch Volpina threw at you. Out of reflex you swung your arm out which made the clone dissolve into smoke. 

Well this would be easy. 

“Sorry I’m late. I had some trouble…” Chat Noir struck down on a clone. “... finding the place.”

Volpina played a tune on her flute and a plethora of Volpinas appeared and she backflipped into the mix, efficiently disappearing. Ladybug swung her yoyo at them and they all dissipated.

Once the dust cleared, they spotted Volpina leaping away with Adrien.

“Chat Noir! She’s taken Adrien!” 

“That’s an illusion, too!”

“How are you so sure?!”

“Uh… my..um… feline sixth sense. It’s legendary! Oh…” As he tried to explain, Ladybug ran over to the bathroom and found that it was empty.

“Really? You don’t say! Adrien’s gone!” And she zipped out the window with Chat Noir not far behind.

“How messy.” You muttered to yourself before exiting. “Hopefully I don’t have any extra messes to clean up today.”

Up the Eiffel Tower they went. In pursuit of a girl delusional on lies. 

“Give me your Miraculous now or I will!” Volpina jerked Adrien.

“I thought you loved him!” Ladybug shouted.

“Didn’t she just literally meet him?” You gave Ladybug a ‘no way’ face.

“Not as much as seeing you three defeated!” She jerked Adrien again. “No hard feelings, right?”

“You’re bluffing. It’s another illusion.” Chat Noir took a step closer.

“You wanna bet on that?” She slowly began releasing her fingers.

“Yeah actually I would.” You said before flinging a fan at her hand. Both Adrien and Volpina vanished. “She owes me 5 dollars.”

“There she is!” At the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

When they reached the top, Volpina called forth another set of clones. 

“Lucky Charm!” A mirror dropped back into her hands. “Huh- augh.” She grimaced as the light reflected back into her eyes. “Actually that gives me an idea.” She flipped the mirror toward the Volpinas and they all closed their eyes to avoid the sun's rays. 

You flew around the Volpinas, cutting through the clones. Leaving a trail of orange dust in your wake. Chat Noir extended his staff and went for the real Volpina. He snacthed her necklace and crushed it under his foot.

“Ladybug wait!” The girl fumbled with her yoyo. “Before you do that, let me take her back to the ground.” 

“No! Get away from me!” You hoisted Volpina up from her under arms and the descened back to the ground. Once they made it back to sturdy ground , Ladybug reset the world and the no longer Akumatized Lila stomped off.

“Well I guess I should see how the rest of this pans out.” You said carelessly as you zipped back to Adrien’s house.

“Adrien?” Ladybug knocked on the door. “Are you in there?” She slid the door open a little. “Can I come in?” The shower turned on. 

You decided to pop a squat on the couch and watch the show.

She immediately jumped back. “This is… Ladybug. Is everything okay?”

“Uh… yeah, yeah. I had to grab a shower after all this excitement.”

“Uh….oh… yeah...sure. I’ll be off then, huh.” 

“Thank you!” She leaned her head against the door for a moment before she yoyoed out.

Well now would be the best time as any. “You can come out Chat Noir.” The shower turned off but the boy did not emerge. “Who would have thought that Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.” 

You sighed. “You don’t have to come out but just know your secret’s safe with me.” You floated over to the window. “I wonder if you’ll ever figure out who I am.” You whispered before you dipped out. 

“So Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir.” Renee leaned back in your desk chair with a grin. “Right under each other’s noses.”

“It’s only a matter of time before you figure out who Hawk Moth is.” Liibelu remarked.

Your grin widened. “And take him down for good.”


	13. Anniversaire Début

You stared at the piece of clothing that Marinette had made you. It was cuter than what you expected. You put it on, completing your outfit.

“Y’know we first meet three years ago today.” Liibelu suddenly piped up.

“Huh? Yeah actually.” You looked up thoughtfully. “Mama gave me that jewelry box.” You glanced over at the musical box on your dresser. 

You walked over to it and ran your fingers over it. Reminiscing about the day you first laid her eyes upon it. 

_ “Happy birthday, [Name]!”  _

_ “Thanks you guys!”  _

_ It was your thirteenth birthday and you were spending it with your family and two friends from the dance academy, Kaja and Liyana.  _

_ It was small but it made you happy. _

_ When it was time to open your gifts, you could barely contain yourself from ripping everything open. _

_ Kaja gave you a friendship bracelet, matching Liyana’s and her own; Liyana got you one of those cute 2D bags with a pair of sunglasses inside; your little sister made you a drawing of the both of you being magical warriors; and your mother got you a musical jewelry box. _

_ That one was definitely your favorite.  _

_ It was red and hexagonal with yellow flowers etched on the top and it came with a small golden key on a red tassel.  _

_ “Thanks you guys.” _

_ After you finished putting your gifts away, you sat down at your desk with the jewelry box. You turned the key and the box clicked open. You slowly opened it and a beautiful tune played, filling the room. _

_ “Wow…” Inside was an entire set of silver jewelry: A pair of earrings, cuffs, a choker, ring and thin headband. _

_ You picked up the earrings and put them on, admiring how they sparkled in the mirror. _

_ Suddenly the room was engulfed in a bright light.  _

_ “Where am I?” You rapidly blinked to regain your senses before looking up at the sound of the voice. _

_ A small teal creature with an opal gem in its forehead floated before you. _

_ It yawned. “I must have been asleep for awhile. Things look so different.” It peered down at you. “Hi there. I’m Liibelu, what’s your name?”  _

_ You stared at it with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. ‘W-what are you?’ _

_ “I’m called a miraculous and I can grant you powers.” _

_ “L-like a genie?” _

_ “No. Genies can grant wishes, I grant powers. Like the ability to become a superhero.” _

_ “A superhero?” You tilted your head. “How?” _

_ “All you gotta say is: ‘Liibelu, transform me’. We can do it now but you might not stay transformed long, is that okay?.” _

_ “Yeah. Oh! And my name is [Name]”  _

_ “Alright then[Name], let’s give it a go.” _

_ “Liibelu, transform me!” _

_ Liibelu disappeared into your earrings, turning them opal. Your body was engulfed in a bright purple light. Your eyes widen as a white, off the shoulder romper fitted over your body. You ran your hands over your arms and a short, dark purple kimono wrap popped from the white light. You clicked her heels and a pair of ankle wedge boots slipped on her feet. You flipped her hair which changed it from its original color to silver on top and lilac underneath. The hair framing your face, pulled back and wrapped into a bun held by a pair of fairy wing hair clips. Your body was surrounded by golden dust and you felt a tickle on your back. You ran your hands over the itch and a light shined. You heard the hum before you felt your feet dangling. You landed and did one of those poses from the magical girl animes.  _

_ “Is this me?” You asked as looked in the mirror. You did a twist and turn before taking the leap and flapping your wings. You hovered around your room for a bit before you face planted onto your bed. _

_ You looked over and saw Liibelu curled up in a ball, fast asleep. _

_ “She must still be tired. I’ll give her more time.” _

_ A few months later, you got a hang of your new powers. You mainly spent your time flying around and jumping across rooftops.  _

_ It was all fun and games until you stumbled upon a real crime. _

_ It was the middle of the night when you found it. You were running across rooftops when you heard a woman sherik. You peered over the edge of the roof and saw a woman pushed up against a wall, trapped by another woman who held a knife against her neck.  _

_ Without thinking you jumped down. _

_ “Let her go!” You found herself pointing at the culprit. _

_ The woman spun on her heel ready to hush the intruder but one look at you had her hands wrapped around her stomach as she laughed. The woman behind her fell to her knees as she caught her breath. _

_ “What the fuck is this supposed to be?” She looked up at you with a mocking grin. “Hey kid. Halloween’s not for a long while. Might want to put the costume away before you get it dirty.” _

_ “This isn’t a costume.” You replied lamely. _

_ “So what’re supposed to be a fairy?” The woman chuckled. “Life ain’t a fairytale, kid.” She pulled a gun out of her pocket.  _

_ You froze. _

_ “No hard feelings, little pixie.” She pulled the trigger. The woman on the ground screamed. You put your hands up.  _

_ After realizing you felt no pain and was still standing, you lowered your hands. _

_ The woman who was cowering on the ground was still screaming and you were still alive, but the woman was dead.  _

_ You stared at your hands. They were covered in a purple dust. _

_ What did you do? _

_ “Hello yes police?! She’s dead! They killed her!” You shook your head. You didn’t- You just- _

_ You stared at your hands as you numbly flew back home. _

_ “What was that?” You asked shakily Liibelu after you reverted back. _

_ “I should have told you before all of this. Please let me explain.” _

_ “You better.” _

_ “Okay. I’ll keep it somewhat short. I, along with the others, am an Alpha Kwami. We were the Kwami’s created before the ones of today. We’re the Forgotten. We were tossed away because of our power. What you did was Mana Manipulation- the manipulation of lifeforce.” _

_ “So I-I…” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “You took her life for your own.”

_ You wanted to scream. You wanted to lash out. You wanted… you wanted… _

_ “Shush. Go to sleep.” _

_ To sleep. _

_ Three years later and you had finally returned. Done with the blood of New York and onto the clean slate of Paris. _

_ “Ah it’s so nice to be back in Paris!” You exclaimed as you flopped down on your bed. “How I’ve missed the sweet, sweet smell of Paris.” _

_ “Eh, smell like the average big city to me.” Liibelu scrunched up her face. _

_ “Can you even smell things?” _

_ “... yes.” _

_ The sound of footsteps running across your roof stopped you from replying. _

_ “What the hell?” You jumped up and slammed your window open. _

_ “Hyup!” A girl in a ladybug print bodysuit had jumped off your roof and swung herself over to the next house over. From out of the corner of your eye, you caught another person in black bodysuit join her.  _

_ “Oh? Other Miraculous users.” Liibelu noted. _

_ “Are they like you?” Liibelu shook her head. “Hmmm.”  _

_ “If you wanna go, you can.” _

_ “Nah.” You closed the window. “I’ll leave the supering to the superheros.” _

“[Name]!” You jumped. “Let’s go! You don’t want to keep your friends waiting do you?”

You straightened your outfit and turned around in the mirror. You stopped to look at the embroidered piece of cloth. You smiled at the gold and purple dragonfly. 

You grabbed your bag from off the bed and let Liibelu slip in. “Coming!”

“Joyeux anniversaire, [Name]!”

“Thanks everyone!” This had to have one of the best birthday’s you had ever had. Everyone was here: Your mother and sister, your classmates and even-

“[Name]!” Kaja and Liyana.

You turned around and was attacked by the loving hug of your two oldest friends. “Hey guys! It's been so long!” 

“It’s so good to see you, [Name]!” Kaja gushed.

“No one’s been causing any trouble for you, huh?” Liyana nudged your side. 

“No, no, no everything’s fine Liya!” 

Spending time with your friends was something you could only dream of, being so far apart from each other but 

Sometimes those dreams have to end.

“Hey, [Name].” 

“Hey, Alya.”

The silence was awkward but understandable.

“I just wanted to apologize-” Looks like the both of them had the same thing on their minds.

You smiled. “You first.”

Alya took a deep breath. “You were right. I should have checked all my sources before posting that video or ever claiming it was real, so I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“I accept your apology, Alya. I also want to apologize for my actions. Going off on you like I did was uncalled for.” 

“I accept your apology.”

You held your arms open. “Hug?” Alya laughed as she fell into your arms. 

“So you guys made up?” Nino asked as he pulled up.

Alya pulled back. “Yeah.”

Nino gave an exaggerated sigh. “Whoo. Didn’t think I’d be able to deal with the tension yo.”

Alya grabbed his arm and pulled him close. “Oh come on. I would never let something like this fester. Especially on someone’s birthday.” With a wink to you, Alya pulled him away.

“Come on [Name]!”

The festivities didn’t rest until sunset. Although they could have went on into the dead of night

but superheroes need their rest.

  
Even on their birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for season 1 folks! Season 2 will begin production soon!


	14. Un Beau Noel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've returned just in time for the Christmas Special! I've also made a little update over on my tumblr which is under the same name!

“Merry Christmas!” You exclaimed as you slid into the kitchen where your mother and sister were baking cookies.

“Whatcha doing? You asked as you gave your sister a peck on the cheek. The girl squealed and rubbed her cheek.

“We’re makin’ cookies for Sandy Claws!” 

“Oh really?” You snuck a quick glance at the plate of cookies. You shifted so that you were standing directly in front of it, and snuck a few into your pocket. 

“Mmhhm.” Her sister nodded vigorously. 

“Since we’re just about done in here, can you pop some popcorn and get the living room ready for our movie marathon?” Her mother glanced over at you as she slipped on a pair of oven mitts. 

“Yes mama.” You slid over to the cabinet, grabbed a bag and popped it into the microwave. While it was going, you entered the living room and shifted through their many christmas movies. 

After you laid out your wondrous selection, you hung the stockings but paused as your eyes glanced over your father’s picture. 

“Merry Christmas, Daddy.” You brought two fingers up to your lips and gave your father a kiss as you placed them on the photo. 

“You done in her sweetie?” You jumped and whipped your head around at your mother in the entryway with a bowl of popcorn in her hand and your sister bouncing on the couch.

“Yeah…” She bit her lip. “Mama I need to finish wrapping some presents for my friends, can I go do that now?” 

Her mother’s eyes softened and she nodded. You gave her a grateful smile and exited the room.

“I’m surprised to see you back so early.” Liibelu commented as you entered the room. 

“Well…” You gave her a sheepish grin. “I kinda wanted to take a fly around the town.” 

Liibelu frowned. “Don’t you want to be with your family?”

“I do and I’ll make it quick, but I want to just… fly.” 

“Mmm...Okay.”

You smiled. “Thanks Liibelu.”

After you transformed, you flew over bright and snowy Paris. You landed on roof tops and danced around. 

_A lovely night,_

_A lovely night_

_A finer night you’ll never see_

_You’ll meet your prince_

_A charming prince_

_As charming as a prince could ever be_

_The stars in the hazy heaven_

_  
_ _Tremble above you_

_While he is whispering: “Darling, I love you.”_

_You say good - bye_

_  
_ _Away you fly_

_But on your lips you keep a kiss_

_  
_ _All your life you’ll dream of this_

_Lovely, lovely night_

“You have a wonderful voice.” You squealed in surprise and whipped around to face a tall boy with black and blue ombre hair.

“T-thanks?” You took in his lack of winter clothes. “What are you doing out here?” 

He sighed, averting his eyes. “I just… couldn’t be at home.” He glanced at you. “Why are you out?”

“I just wanted to be out, dance around, enjoy the lights.” You shrugged.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

A silence loomed over them.

“You should probably get home. You’re freezing.” 

He shrugged. “‘S fine. I don’t really want to.” 

“It’s below freezing and your jacket isn’t even zipped. You’re going to catch a cold.”

He said nothing.

You sighed then grabbed his wrist. “Come on.” He pulled back and you tugged forward. “I’m not taking you home. I don’t even know where you live.” You paused. “I don’t even know your name. What’s is it?” 

”...Luka.”

“Luka.”You tested it. “I like it.”

“T-thanks.” He spurted.

* * *

  


They walked around for a bit. Things said here and there but silence held most of the conversation. 

“Shit!” You fluttered. “I needa get home.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I forgot about something and I think someone is about to bust into my room at any moment.”

“Really…” Luka hummed. 

He sounded disappointed.

“Where can we meet up? Later, I mean.” 

“Later today?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I should be able to get away again.”

Luka away for a moment. “How about we meet up on New Years instead?”

“Oh? How romantic.” You fawned. You almost laughed as his face lit up like the christmas tree beside them. “Sure. Where shall I meet my prince charming? He most know that I can’t just appear anywhere?”

“Somewhere close to the Eiffel Tower?”

You snapped a finger gun at him. “Then I’ll fly us up to the top.”

“The t-top?” Luka’s eyes became dinner plates. “No way!”

“Uh, yes way! See you then!” Before he could try and refuse, you zipped out of there.

* * *

“Hunny? Are you done wrapping those presents?” Your mother asked just as you slipped into the room. You dashed over to the closet and pulled out the already wrapped gifts, plopping them on the bed. “Liibelu, detransform me.”

Your kawmi slid under her pillow as just as your mother opened the door.

“Yeah mom. Just finished up actually.” 

“Well come on down so we can-” Three loud knocks from the front door stopped your mother. “Well who in the name that all that is Christmas.” She headed for the door with you on her heels, but not before you slipped Liibelu into your sweater pocket. 

You were very surprised to see the Mayor of Paris standing at your front door

but you would have to say seeing Cholé was even more surprising.

“Cholé?” Said girl looked up at you before running at you and embracing you in a ferocious hug.

“He’s gone!”

“What?” You rubbed her back soothingly.

“Adrien’s gone!” She wailed. 

“Cholé calm down and tell me what happened.” You led over to the couch and sat her down.

“We got all call from Nathalie, Mr. Agrete’s assistant, and she said he’s been missing for hours and-” She tried to explain before her emotions got the better of her and she became a mess of hiccups and gasps.

“Mama, can we go look for him?”

“Of course, hun. Let me go get your sister together.” She excused herself and quickly exited the room.

“Mr. Bourgeois, can you stay here with Cholé while I go grab my coat?” He nodded and you exited as well.

“Well then.” Liibelu stuck her head out of your jacket pocket. “I wonder what’s got the kitty’s fur all ruffled.”

“Probably something to do with his father.” You pulled on your coat and put Liibelu into the pocket with the extra glove. Couldn’t let her catch a chill in these ice cold streets. “I’ll just stay as I am and help them look since Cholé is pretty wrecked over this.”

Together, the four of them searched through the Paris streets. However, their search turned up nothing but luckily Sabrina texted Cholé and informed her that Adrien was back home. Moments later, you received a text from Alya informing you that basically everyone was going to his house, so the Bourgeois limo made the detour to the Agreste’s. 

“I informed everyone that Adrien was home, safe and sound, sir. They were all worried about their friend.” Nathalie explained to Mr. Agreste as to why there were so many people at his front door.

“Oh please, father. It’s Christmas!” Adrien asked with an unsure smile.

A beat passed before he, reluctantly, agreed. “Of course. Come on in.”

“Aww, brother.” Nino exclaimed as his hugged him.

“Merry Christmas, Adrien.”

As they all sat at the dining room table, they joined in to sing: _“Joyeux_ _Noël à_ _tous.”_

You glanced around the table taking note of Juleka, but no Luka.

_“Oh well, I see him on New Years.”_


	15. Chapitre Quinze: Le Collectionneur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost a day late, sorry! I think I'm gonna go from updating every other Friday to every other Thursday.

**Chapitre 15:**

You were feeling uneasy. Things were quiet in Paris; no akuma in sight. You should be happy for a break but you just couldn’t shake the feeling of something bad to come and soon.

Turning into an alleyway, you crouched down beside a garbage bin and consulted Liibelu.

“Belu, I can’t shake this feeling that something bad is gonna happen. Should I act on it?”

Liibelu closed her eyes for a minute before opening them and giving you a nod.

“Yeah… I feel it something. Lot’s of negative energy in the atmosphere.”

“Alright then, Liibelu, transform me!”

Immediately after transforming, you received a notification from her fan. You flipped it open. It was from Ladybug.

“Pixie, I think I know who Hawkmoth is. I’ve sent you the coordinates. Get here as fast as you can.”

“She figured it out…” You mumbled to herself before crouching low then launching up into the air. “This can’t be good. This won’t be good.”

It didn’t take you long to get to Ladybug with the airway traffic being so light. Ladybug waved you over then opened her mouth to say something but you cut her off. “Who is it?” 

Ladybug flinched but she held strong. “I want to wait until Chat Noir is here.”

“I don’t have time for that. Tell me.”

“No.”

“Tell-”

“So, M’Lady-tective, who’s the suspect?” In their bickering neither noticed the cat settle behind them.

Ladybug sigh then gave you a hard look. “Gabriel Agreste.”

Chat Noir gasped

and you took off.

When you arrived, you were less than surprised about the lack of security and the mess in the foyer. You were more interested in finding out everything there was to know about Gabriel Agreste.

Most of what you found was fashion notes and designs. There had to be some sort of secret panel hiding somewhere. Moving across the room, a portrait on the wall drew your attention. It was of a beautiful woman covered in an abstract print.

She resembled Adrien. “That must be his mother.” You stepped toward the painting and raised a hand to touch it but one of the windows in the front room shattered, making you taking a step back and draw a fan.

“Whoa, what happened here? Looks like somebody had a little tantrum.” You rolled your eyes as you held in a groaned at Chat Noir’s assessment. 

Ladybug gasped. “He’s got a son! Let’s go check his room; make sure nothing’s happened to him.” She and Chat Noir ran for the door while you shook your head and calmly crossed the room to the door. There was no need to rush when Adrien Agreste was fighting alongside them.

Just as you made your way to the door frame, another gasp from Ladybug stopped you.

“Where’s Gabriel Agreste?” Chat Noir all but snarled. 

“There is no more Gabriel Agreste. There is only… the Collector!” 

You stepped away from the door. On one hand those two needed your help and on the other you hadn’t been spotted yet. You weighed your options and went through possible scenarios before making a decision. 

You quietly shut and locked the door. “Liibelu, detransform me.”

“This is very risky, [Name].” Liibelu scolded.

“I know but I really need to know more about the Butterfly Miraculous. Do you know anything?”

“Although I am an Alpha Kwami, we all have a… sort of link with each other. The Butterfly Miraculous has the power of transmission. With a single touch they can link their mind with another and give them powers almost equal to that of a Holder. However they can only give the person power if they consent.”

“So where do the butterflies come in?” 

Liibelu gave a tiny shrug. “That’s the Holder’s choice of sharing their power.”

“So since they use butterflies to incasplate their power could they detransform and then give themselves the power.”

Liibelu was quiet for a moment before nodding.

“Then Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth who turned himself into The Collector.” 

“Well now we know everything.”

You shook your head. “But we still don’t know the motive.” You turned your gaze to the portrait again. “Liibelu, transform me.”

You exited the room and followed the sound of fighting to the dining room. “Chat Noir wait!” Chat Noir threw his staff toward the Collector, only to have it trapped inside a notebook. No matter how stupid that was it did give you the insight to not use your fans in this fight.

“Nice piece, wouldn’t you agree?” Chat Noir threw a chair in response, which got trapped inside the notebook as well. Ladybug and Chat Noir turned on their heels and backtracked into the front room. You made yourself invisible and made to follow them, but you heard something in the dining room hit the floor. There was the chair Chat Noir threw laid out on the floor. The Collector flipped his book shut and strutted pass you , ignorant of your presence. 

_ ‘I can take him out now.’ _ You thought and took a slow steps toward him.  _ ‘However…’ _ You shook your head and set off for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“The akuma’s gotta be in that book!”

“Yeah, but if we touch it, we’ll disappear!”

“Not if we fill that book first.”

“Ack!” The two jolted back from you, who had reappeared in between the two of them. “When did you get here.”

You shrugged. “I’ve been here. Anyway, if we clog that book up quick enough he won’t have enough time to undo it.”

“Alright!” Ladybug lifted her yoyo. “Lucky-” You put your hand over the yoyo and shoved it down.

“Don’t need it.”

“What?”

“We can use every and anything in this house to stop him. No need to give yourself a limit.”

Ladybug gave you a look before nodding. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration.” The Collector announced as he entered the room. “But wait who’s this? Is this the infamous Pixie I’ve heard  _ so _ much about? I  _ must  _ add you to my book!” He threw his book at the stairs that they were on, trapping it in the book. The three of them respectively jumped back onto solid ground. 

You grabbed the large framed photo of Gabriel and Adrien and threw it at The Collector “Go!” Just as quickly as you said that the room was barren of anything to throw and once they were done The Collector began discarding the extra nonsense.

“We gotta move!” Ladybug shouted as she ran down a hall. 

Chat Noir took the lead and took them to his, Adrien’s room. “There’s plenty of stuff to throw in here.”

Glancing up, you floated to the upper level. “Especially these CDs.” 

“His son isn’t home?” Ladybug observed.

“Maybe The Collector’s already captured him.

Ladybug gasped in shock. “You think he’d take it out on his own son?”

“Uh…” 

From behind the door The Collector’s laugh echoed behind the door. “You cannot escape from me.” The door disappeared and he entered with swagger. “Now be still and join my collection!” 

“Hey! Don’t forget about me!” You shouted as you launched a set of CDs in his direction. He only sucked a few in his book while he deflected the others with his arm. 

“Come on Chat Noir!” Ladybug shot her yoyo at the Collector, drawing his attention to you. Chat Noir did the same while also throwing things at the book.

_ ‘He’s getting faster with removing the clutter. Better speed things along.’  _ You turned towards the wall and slammed your golden dust covered hands on the CD case. The CDs shook and flung from the shelves and projected themselves at The Collector. The Collector, of course, absorbed all the CDs into his notebook and efficiently filled the rest of the pages.

“Way to go Pixie!” Chat Noir cheered. Using his staff- which was dumped from the book earlier- he knocked the book out of The Collector’s hands were it slid onto the floor and directly at Ladybug’s feet.

She simply picked it up and tore it in two. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Once The Collector had been returned to Gabriel Agreste, Chat Noir went to check on him instead of particinpating in his fistbump with Ladybug. You decided that a little more snooping needed to be done and turned invisible again. “Are you okay, Faaa… sir?”

“Chat Noir, Ladybug, what happened to me?”

“You were akumatized by Hawkmoth. But don’t worry, it's over now!”

“Thank you, thank you, both of you.” Gabriel gasped. “Adrien… where is my son?” 

You narrowed your eyes.  _ “What an amazing actor.” _

Chat Noir fumbled for a moment before coming up with an excuse. “He… must be hiding?” 

Ladybug stepped in. “Chat Noir is right, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here.”

“Nothing must happen to him. He’s too precious to me.” Gabriel placed his hand on Chat Noir. You took an unconscious step forward.

Ladybug nodded once. “Well it's about time we go, Goodbye Mr. Agreste.” 

“Don’t worry yourself, sir. I’m sure your son is safe and sound.” Chat Noir assured with a smile before vaulting off with Ladybug. 

“ _ See you very soon _ .” Although she was unable to see his face, they way he said confirmed that something big was going to happen and very soon.

_ “Just a bit longer.”  _ You took a deep breath then followed the man out.

A short while later, Marinette stopped by and dropped off a large book that looked pretty ancient. Gabriel apologized to Adrien for yelling at him for taking and losing the book. He was still allowed to go to school so all's well that ends well, right?

At this point you were risking it. You hadn’t gone to school and instead took up to following Gabriel around, just waiting for him to reveal something.

Besides the fact that he had a digital copy of the book that caused so much trouble. 

You were starting to nod off when his assistant, Nathalie entered. “So then, if you already had a copy of the book, why’d you go through all that trouble?”

“I did what I had to do to keep my secret.” He turned to face the poritat and took a step towards. He lifted his hands and punched in a code that was incorporated within it. A secret hatch within the floor opened and sucked him into the floor.

_ ‘It’d be too risky to continue. Who knows when he’ll leave.’  _ With that thought you finally left the Agreste Mansion. You decided that there was no point in going to school, so you instead went home. Thankfully your sister and mother were gone.

“Liibelu this is big.” You started as she began writing everything in your special Akuma notebook. Back when you were Pixie in the States, you took notes of everyone that you’d fought and apprehended, so natural when you moved back to Paris you did the same with the Akuma. “Gabriel Agreste  _ is  _ Hawkmoth. He has an evil lair that’s connected to his portrait on the wall.” You listed off as you scribbled in your notebook.

“I wonder why he did it.” Liibelu floated down onto your desk bed. “Why did he akumatize himself? He must know that he would have to wait until the power of the akuma wore off without the aid of the Holder.”

“So he would have been stuck as The Collector for awhile? Then that would give us more time to get the akuma.”

“Correct and then there’s that book. I don’t know what it is but I know it is very important to the Kwami.” Liibelu went over to the music box sitting on the dresser. “I need to talk with the others.” You went over and opened the box letting the music box play at its natural pace as you returned to the desk. Once the song finished, the mirror split into and opened a void like portal then Liibelu went inside. 

“I wonder…” You furrowed your brows as you wrote down one last thing.

_ Does HM know CN’s true identity?  _


	16. Chapitre Seize: Doudou Vilain

You couldn’t believe how late you were. The thing with Gabriel was fine, it was important and needed to be done, but this.

This wouldn’t get you out of a lecture. 

“Come on, Alex.” You groaned as you tugged your sister’s elbow. “I need to get to school now!”

Alexandrine stomped her feet. “Nooo. I wanna wear my pink sparkly sneakers, not my white ones!”

“I couldn’t find them! It doesn’t even matter!” You tried again but the girl was stubborn and plopped on the floor.

You could feel the tantrum incoming. “I. Want. My. Pink. Sparkly. Sneakers!” And there were the tears.

“Okay, okay, okay! I’ll go back up and look for them, jeez.” You bounded up the stairs two steps at a time and busted into your sister’s blindly cute room. “Liibelu, I’m gonna need some help.”

“On it.”

Together it took both the of you 15 minutes to find the shoes in question. Then another 10 just to leave the house because  _ of course _ Alexandrine ended up getting into  _ something  _ in the kitchen which ended up all over herself. To say you were pissed would be an understatement.

_ ‘I can’t believe mama would leave me with you. Knowing good and well I had to give a presentation today.’  _ You fumed to yourself.

“Why’s the firetruck in front of your school?” You must have been seeing so much red that the truck melting in the background. It didn’t smell like there was a fire. Maybe the firemen were giving a presentation as well.

You tighten your grip on Alexandrine and made your way to the main floor where your class, Principal Damoclous, Marinette’s father and a single firefighter all stood.

“So, some smart aleck had the bright idea of calling the fire department.” The students all gasped in shock. 

“Isn’t that bad?” Alexandrine tilted her head at the students.

“Yes. Not only does it waste the fire fighters time but it's also illegal.”

Mr. Damocles continued. “Somebody amongst us thought it would be funny to waste the fire captain’s valuable time.

The fire captain nodded. “Yes, in fact, if you wouldn’t mind I…” 

Mr. Damocles put his hand up, efficiently cutting him off. “Hold on! I want the guilty party to apologize to you.”

Chloé raised her hand. “Mr. Damocles, sir?”

“Yes, Miss Bourgeois?”

“I saw a student leaving the classroom right before the alarm went off. It must have been her.” You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. Just from that you knew Chloé was the culprit.

Mr. Damocles took the bait. “Really? Who was it?”

“Let’s see if she’ll come clean. What do you say, Marinette Dupain - Cheng?” The student gasped once again.

“Marinette, do you have something to tell-”

“Seriously Chloé?” You interrupted Damocles, finally bringing attention to yourself and your sister, who hid behind your leg from the unwanted attention. “Just tell the truth, and not another half truth. The whole truth.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Chloé placed her hands on her hips defensively. “You weren’t even here!”

“I don’t have to be here to know that you’re lying again!”

“It couldn’t possibly be Marinette. Why would she disrupt her own father’s cooking class?” Adrien interjected.

“And I know for a fact that Marinette didn’t even have her phone on her when she went out of the classroom.” Alya added.

“Mr. Damocles, I must be heading out.” The fire captain tried again.

“Just one more second. We’re very close to discovering the truth.” The fire captain sighed.

“Yeah, we already know who it is. It’s Chloé!” You exploded. “It’s always Chloé! She always does something nasty because she doesn’t like something or someone and whenever they try to retaliate she dangles her father’s status over their head! As if he could do anything! He’s just the mayor!” You took deep ragged breaths when you finished your long rant. You honestly didn’t mean to say all of that in front of everyone but you were getting sick and tired of Chloé breaking your shared promise. “Is it really that hard for you to be a nice person for once?” 

  
Everyone turned to Chloé, waiting for a typically Chloé response but the girl only stared back at her accuser.

“I really have to leave now. Just call me if you find anything out.” Finally the fire captain was able to the room which was now thickly fogged with tension.

After a few moments, Mr. Damocles coughed into his fist as a way to break the fragile silence. “Ms. Bourgeois, Ms. Monerau, please follow me to my office.” Without a word both or a glance at their fellow classmates, the two of you followed him as the rest returned to class.

When they stepped into his office, you handed Alexandrine your phone, telling her to stay quiet and sat her down by the bookshelf on the right.

“Sorry about this all this, Alex.” You rubbed her arm.   
  


The little girl shrugged. “It’s okay.”

You made a face but said nothing and took a seat in front of Damocles. 

Damocles sighed. “What is going on between the two of you?”

Chloé silently shrugged her shoulders.

You crossed your arms. “I said what I said.”

Damocles nodded. “Speaking of that,” He leaned in , placing his arm on his desk. “What did you mean by ‘dangles her father’s status over everyone’?”

“I mean she calls her father and, for some odd reason, everyone gets scared and backs down.” You rolled your eyes. “If anyone knew anything in this city, you would know that that is an abuse of power and it can be challenged in the court of law.”

Damocles was silent for a moment before turning to his computer and quietly asking himself. “Really…?” You chose not to engage, no matter how infuriating. Instead choosing to focus on Chloé. 

She was hunched over, typing furiously on her phone. Either texting her father or Sabrina you assumed. 

“Oh!” Damocles hooted. “You’re correct. It says here that-“ The door slammed open. 

“I’m here darling!” Mayor Bourgeois announced as he ran for his daughter, enveloping her in a hug. 

With little effort she shrugged him off and moved toward the door. “Come on.” She didn’t look back as she wrapped her arms are her body.

Seeing her so small made you feel some type of way but you wouldn’t back down from saying what you had to say. 

“Come on Alex.” You stood. “We’re leaving.”

“Wait! We haven’t finished our discussion.” 

“There’s no point. The other party is gone.” 

* * *

You couldn’t believe you came. After everything that happened this morning, the rational thing would’ve been avoiding everyone all together but of course you were dragged out against your will to patch things up.

So there you were leaned up against a wall watching everyone enjoy themselves at the Chloé’s party at the Le Grand Paris. Just as you finally made up your mind to leave, Chloé entered.

“Adrikins!” She kissed him on the cheeks. “What do you think of me hosting this party? Really nice of me, right?”

“It’s awesome, Chloé!” 

Soon everyone greeted Chloé with pecks on the cheeks, even Marinette! Which only left her. 

“Chloé.”

  
“[Name].” 

You offered your hand to shake and gave the blonde a look that said that that was the best she was gonna get. Chloé looked at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it. You felt the entire room release a collective breath. As if they were afraid of something more… explosive happening.

* * *

Tired of being alone, You finally shuffled your way over to Alya and Marinette.

“This BFF act she’s doing is just one big charade. She’s just doing it to please Adrien.”

“Ahem. How funny. That reminds me of a girl who didn’t want to go to a party until she head Adrien would be there.”

“Please don’t compare me to Chloé.” She deadpanned.

“I doubt that she did it  _ only _ for Adrien.” You shrugged. “Even though I’m mad at her, I can give her the respect for making an actual effort to change.”

“I guess so…” Marinette mumbled.

“Hey, you’re just biased.” You waved her off. “Understandable though.”

Alya gave her an unsure smile. “Basied?”

“Yeah. You’ve dealt with her for longer than me, so you’re set on your opinion of her. So even if she does change, it’ll take a lot more than a party to change your minds.”

When Nino changed the music to something slower, you popped a squat at the bar, content with watching everyone else. 

Although it made you feel some type of way watching everyone pair up, it reminded you of the dance they had at her elementary school. You cringe at the memory, letting it fog your mind for a short time.

“Is that your teddy bear, Chloé?” Someone’s loud snort of laughter woke you from your daydream. There in the middle of the dance floor was Chloé, cheeks flushed red. Her butler stood across from her waving a teddy bear at her while the crowd laughed. Even from your distance, you could see the tears that rimmed Chloé’s eyes. The blonde snatched the butler’s wrist and dragged him off to the kitchen. It only took less than a minute for Chloé to emerge from the kitchen, face still red but not as much as before. However, not far behind was her teddy bear that looked a little darker than before. Quietly slipping off the stool, you made your way to the furthest bathroom. 

“I feel so bad.” You chewed on her lip. “I feel like I helped tipped the scale on this.”

Liibelu waved her off. “Its fine, but if you really wanna help her out…”

“I know. I know. Liibelu, transform me.”

When you returned to the party, you immediately made way to clear the dance floor. “Everyone, there is an akuma within the building! Please evacuate as quickly as possible!” Students fled for the elevators and stairs in droves. Soon enough, there was only herself, Chloé, the teddy bear and then, right on cue, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ladybug used her yoyo to grab Chloé and placed her behind her. “Chloé, get to Pixie. They’ll keep you safe.” Chat Noir made an opening by attacking the bear and distracting it from Chloé, who ran toward you, who dragged her into the elevator then hit for the main floor. 

“Where are we going?”

“We’re just leaving the premise.”

“Okay.” She sounded so small and resigned that you almost took a double take. Instead you stealthy stole a glance at the girl. She, again, had her arms wrapped around herself and she was staring at her feet. 

You ended up taking her to the Eiffel Tower. A place in plain sight but also a place where the bear wouldn’t easily make it to.

“So, tell me Ms. Bourgeois.” You began. “What’s the deal with you and akumatizations?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” You really weren’t here for the bullshit today.

“I really don’t.” Chloé pushed.

“Well if you insist,” You mocked with a hand on your chest. “You’ve caused at least 8 akumizatations. And here we have another, all caused by your harsh words.” You rolled your eyes. “And yet you told me that you would  _ try _ . A load of bullshit that was.”

“I  _ did  _ try!” Chloé yelled. “I did! I did! I did!” She took a few ragged breaths. “I’ve always tried! Harder and harder and harder but its was never enough! I was never enough! Never enough for the class! Never enough for any friends! Never enough for my mother! And that’s why she left me!” The girl screams became sheriks as she bursted into tears. You wrapped your arms around her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. You let her cry it all out which led them into the sunset. 

“I think… I think I’m okay now.” 

You pulled back. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Chloé shook her head and held herself. “No. I just wanna go home and sleep.” 

“Okay.” Respecting her request, you took her home and waited until she was settled into bed before leaving. On the way home, one though plagued your mind.

_ ‘That girl has more to her than anyone cares to realize.’ _


	17. Chapitre Dix-Sept: Audiamatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I completely forgot to update yesterday!

“Tonight, for our first edition of Face To Face, you’ll have the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to talk live with Ladybug, Chat Noir and the new superhero to join their team: Pixie. We’ll be revealing some sizzling hot information about your favorite superheroes. Don’t be bemused, it's just the news.”

“Sizzling hot news?” Liibelu questioned in slight disgust. “What’s so interesting about kids being superheroes?”

“Well besides the fact that no one knows that we’re actually kids, a lot of people ship Ladybug and Chat Noir.” You answered as you stretched one of your legs on the table.

“Okay and?” Liibelu pushed.

You leaned back landing on your palms. “And then add me into the mix and you have ‘drama’.” 

“Don’t forget, tonight. Face To Face, live with Ladybug, Chat Noir and Pixie.”

“Guess you better start getting ready.” Liibelu commented.

You pushed your feet off the ground and flipped back up with a sly smirk on your face. “Yeah you’re right. Liibelu, transform me!” 

* * *

When you arrived, you caught Nadja and Chat Noir in the middle of a conversation. Ladybug, however, was nowhere in sight. “I thought you’d be arriving together.” Nadja’s brows were drawn and a frown tugged at her lips.

“Why would any of us come together?” 

“Ah, Pixie. I wouldn’t assume you would but Chat Noir and Ladybug…”

“Although My Lady didn’t come with me. She is always with me.” Chat Noir placed a hand over his heart at the declaration. You rolled your eyes while Nadja’s lit up.

“Hold that statement for when the camera’s are rolling.”

Five minutes later and you and Chat Noir were sitting on a couch across from Nadja who kept glancing at the door and glancing behind her while touching her ear piece. Literally seconds before the show began, Ladybug kicked the doors open and flew across the room, sliding next to Chat Noir with grace. 

“I thought you would stand me up, m’lady!”

Ladybug answered in a huff. “And let the audience down? Never. I’m sorry I’m so late, Nadja.”

Without missing a beat Nadja officially started the show. “Good evening. I’m Nadja Chamack and this is Face To Face. For our first edition, I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris - Ladybug, Chat Noir and Pixie.” The three of you waved at the camera. “Hello, thanks so much for accepting this exclusive live interview.”

“Well, thank you Nadja, we’re honored to be here.” Ladybug gave her a grateful nod.

“And hello to all my fans!” Chat Noir blew a kiss and winked at the camera. 

“Real quick, before we officially officially start. I have something I want to say to the people of Paris.” You stood then turned to fully face the camera. “I want to thank you all for accepting me as another hero of Paris. I promise to protect you all with everything I’ve got. All I ask is that you stay vilagente and remember that your words and actions can harm others. Only together can we take down Hawk Moth.” With a slight bow to the camera, you returned to your seat.

“Thank you Pixie.” Nadja sent you a warm smile before returning to Chat Noir’s previous statement. “I’m sure thousands have tuned in to watch you tonight.”

“Don’t encourage him, Nadja, or the cat won’t stop purring all night.” Ladybug playful warned.

“Don’t listen to her. Bugaboo’s just a spot jealous.” 

Ladybug flicked Chat Noir’s bell continuing their usual banter. “Hey, I thought we agreed on no more Bugaboo calling, pussycat.” 

You crossed your legs, trying to keep it professional although all you wanted to do was lean on the armrest and close your eyes.

Chat Noir chuckled as he leaned in. “But it’s so cute.”

“It’s obvious you two are very close.” Nadja cut in, “People know you but they don’t really know you. We see you saving Paris but we don’t know anything about you.”

Chat Noir gave her a nod. “We won’t be keeping anything from you, Nadja.”

You gave him a look. “What?”

Ladybug interjected with a hand. “Well, we do have to keep a few secrets, including our identities of course.” You hummed in affirmation. 

“Absolutely! How about we start with a few questions from your biggest fans?”

“Yup, let’s do it.”

The first call was from Chloe. “Err, seriously Nadja? Surely no one would be the first caller but  _ me. _ I’m only the most prestigious fan of Ladybug.”

“You wound my heart Chloe.” You dramatically placed a hand over your heart but sent the girl a playful smile.

“Well of course I’m also Pixie’s most prestigious fan but I didn’t think I had to state the obvious.” The girl crossed her arms with her own smile. Although most would probably see it as a smirk, but you knew different.

“Err, thank you for that Chloe. What was your question?”

The blonde threw her hands in the air with a shrug. “ I didn’t have one. I just wanted to say hi, since as you all know, we’re such very good friends- Ladybug, Pixie, Chat and I!” You stole a quick glance at Ladybug and almost busted out laughing as you watched the girl’s eye rapidly twitch.

“Uh, thank you, Chloe Bourgeois - next caller…”

Next was Alya. “Hi there, Ladybug, Pixie and Chat Noir.” A squeak from Ladybug. “I’m Alya and I was wondering if you could grab me an interview for the Ladyblog. You know, since I have more viewers than Nadja!” Nadja, obviously offended, gasped. “What do you say?”

“Err, yeah, sure Alya. I’d love to do that.” Chat Noir nodded like the ever so loyal cat that he was.

“That totally rocks. Thank you, thank you!”

  
You on the other hand, didn’t so readily agree. “I’m gonna have to think about it after what you just pulled there. Dragging another reporter like that is one hundred percent unprofessional and one hundred percent sloppy.”

“I’m on TV?” Manon’s little head popped up on screen. “Mommy!”

“Manon? But, where’s Marinette?” You could almost hear the sweat drip from the heroine beside you.

“She had to go tell her parents something.” Mamon answered. 

Alya scratched her cheek. “Err, yeah, and sometimes, it can take a while.”

Nadja was quiet for a moment then abruptly disconnected the live call. “Uh, Ladybug, Chat Noir, um, so a lot of fans think of you as a couple of superheros. But also, and I quote unquote, as a couple. Period.”

Ladybug groaned. “I’m sorry Nadja, but we’re superheroes. We’re not here to answer such personal questions.”

“Meow, m’ladbug’s grown claws.” Chat Noir purred.

“We’re here to ensure all Parisians that they’re safe and that it’s only a matter of time before we defeat Hawk Moth, that’s all.” 

“Fine. How do you explain these photographs then?” She swiped up on her tablet and revealed a photo of you and Chat Noir kissing. However you were almost completely obscured due to the angle. 

“What? When did this happen?” Chat Noir stood in disbelief. 

“That was when Dark Cupid attacked. His powers made it so that anyone who was hit by his arrows would hate the thing they love.” You calmly explained. “You were hit and went after Ladybug, but I stepped in to take you on myself while Ladybug went after Dark Cupid. I realized the only way to break the curse was to kiss you, so that's what  _ I did. _ ” Ladybug slumped in her seat, just a bit.

“Well then explain these!” Another few sets of images appeared of Chat Noir and Ladybug. 

You waved your off. “Those are obviously taken out of context.”

“They’re right! We’re only doing our job. We save the city everyday, we’re not a couple.” 

Quiet and hopeful, Chat Noir returned to the conversation. “But hopefully, one day…”

Ladybug was blindsided by this and stumbled over a response but in the end decided to not engage. You on the other hand. “She’s already told you no dude. Give it up.”

“Excuse me?” Nadja leaned in. “What was that? Ladybug has already rejected Chat Noir?”

“I said what I said.” You rose then looked down at the flustered bug and held out your hand. “You wanna get out of here?” 

“Yes.” Ladybug breathlessly replied as she placed her hand in yours and stood. Neither of you gave a single person in the room a second glance as you walked out of the studio. 

Not even the cat.

Once you were outside, you grabbed Ladybug around the waist and flew up to the roof. “So that was a shitshow.” 

“No kidding.” Ladybug sighed. “I really didn’t mean for it to go that way, but…” She bit her lip.

“But things happen. Hey at least you’ve finally gotten your point across to Chat Noir.” You tried to look at a somewhat bright side but Ladybug only wrapped her arms around herself and walked closer to the edge of the roof. 

“Is it true?” They say cat’s were always light on their feet. “You don’t love me?”

“I’m not repeating myself to you again, Chat Noir.” To make sure he knew the finality of her statement, Ladybug zipped out.

“This is all your fault!” Chat Noir stomped over to you. “If you didn’t come and ruin what we had she would have, she would-”

“She would have what, Adrien?”

His eyes widen and he took a step back. “W-wha?”

You shook your head mockingly. “No wonder she has to preach to you so much. You’re so damn forgetful. I told you after the attack from Volpina. I know that you are Adrien Agreste.” 

“Have you… have you told Ladybug?”

“Of course not because I respect her as a teammate and as a goddamn human being.”

“I respect her!”

You shut him up by jabbing a finger in his face. “You don’t because if you did you would have backed off from her forever ago. No means no, Adrien. You can’t force her to love you. No one can.” 

“Then what about you?!” 

You grimaced. “What about me?”

“You kissed me!”

“I already explained what happened!”

“But after that! After that there was something! I felt it and I know you did too!”

“I-” Even as they were fighting Ladybug was still the cat’s saving grace because a second longer and you would have slugged him a good one. “Hello?”

“Pixie! It’s Nadja! She’s been akumatized and has taken over the subway!”

“I’ll meet you there.” With a snap of your fan, you glared up at Chat Noir. “Go home.”

“What?”

“Go home, Adrien.” Just like Ladybug, you took off without giving him time to reply.

* * *

“So how are we gonna get on?” Both of you were down in the subway ready to take down Prime Queen unfortunately you were at the wrong station. 

“Well, well, look here, the rating are rising! More and more of you want to know if our superhero friends will get here on time. The suspense is  _ killing _ her!” A chakle. “Ladybug! Chat Noir!  _ Pixie! _ Are you willing to travel through the screen to save your darling Chloe?”

“Ready to go?” You once again presented your hand.

“With you? Always.” Hand in hand the two hopped through the screen onto the stolen train. 

“Ugh, finally, what took you so long?” Chloe shouted.

Prime Queen laughed. She’s really got that evil laugh down. “You’re about to be the stars of th- What?! Where is Chat Noir?!” 

“I sent him off.” You braished a fan and launched it at Prime Queen who deflected it with her arm.

“Then call him here now or I’ll send this train straight into the wall.” 

“I’ll get Prime Queen. You go for the door.” Ladybug whispered in your ear, but you shook your head. 

“No. We’re definitely locked in her but Prime Queen isn’t. I need you to destroy the screens to keep her from moving around. I’ll keep her distracted.” You ran in to engage in hand it hand combat with Prime Queen while Ladybug destroyed the surround tv screens.

After a particularly harsh kick in the gut, that had Prime Queen stumbling, she tried to go for one of the screens but had finally realized that they were all destroyed. “No!” 

“It’s over Prime Queen.” Ladybug extended her hand. “Give me the akuma.” 

“No! I won’t let you take this from me again!” She wailed, clutching her head. 

“There’s nothing you can do.” You took a step toward the woman.

“No I-!” From out the watch flew the akuma, catching both you and Ladybug off guard. Nadja, completely exhausted, fell into a heap 

Ladybug’s brows shot up. “What!? Since we could they do that!?”

“Catch it before it gets to Chloe!” You moved to check on Nadja while Ladybug snapped the akuma up. “She’s still breathing at least.”

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The train finally schreed to a halt. Ladybug helped Chloe up and escorted her off the train while you struggled to lift the unconscious Nadja.

“I think I should take her to the hospital.” 

“Alright, I’ll take Chloe back to the hotel. Bug out!” Following suit but in the direction of the hospital, you lost yourself in thought underneath the stars.

_ ‘So Hawk Moth’s powers are give and take ... interesting.’  _


	18. Chapitre Dix-Huit: Riposte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/31/19 Edit: WHOOPS Looks like I accidentally posted the OC Insert into the Reader Insert. Sorry about that. Everything's been fixed.

“And that’s where I’m at with the Big Bird situation. What about you guys any luck finding the royal jewels?”

“We’ve gotten some. Getting closer and closer everyday I guess.” Kaja sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. “Just kinda scary knowing that after we get everything we have to rush back home to face our enemy.”

“I one hundred percent understand.”

“It just sucks because we always have to fight the twins.” Liyana groaned as she came back into view. She plopped down on the bed then passed something to Kaja.

“Damn it. We’ve got to go.”

“Duty calls.” Liyana lazily waved her hands in the air. 

“Alright, I’ll talk to you girls later tonight?” They nodded and ended the call.

“Don’t bemused it’s just the news.” Nadja’s voice filled the room. You’d put automatic alerts for akuma attacks on your phone, so you could be on top of akuma attacks. “We’re here at the Louvre where Ladybug is at a face down with an akuma who calls herself Riposte.”

“Duty calls, huh?” After transforming, you took off for the Louvre. 

When you arrived, you found Chat Noir limping toward the direction of Ladybug, judging by the destroyed paintings.

“Woah, are you okay?” You as you landed. 

“I’m… fine.” He grunted.

“You’re obviously not so why did I ask.” You mockingly shook your head as you threw his arm over your shoulder and grabbed him by his waist. “Come on.” 

“W-where are we going?!” 

“I’m taking you to a place to hide so you can recharge. We’d rather have you in tip top shape then not, Chat Noir.” You gave him a smile then directed him to the nearest bathroom. “Take a breather. I’ll make sure that we save you a few punches.” Chat Noir gave a firm nod then rushed in the bathroom. You turned on your heel then took off for the fight.

“Stop this Riposte!”

You entered the King Tut exhibit and quickly threw your fan at Riposte’s wrist, knocking her strike at Ladybug off balance. 

Riposte growled. “Another opponent? Fine! I’ll take you both down!” 

It was a tiring fight and even after Chat Noir joined, Riposte was still able to handle them all with ease. As if they barely posed a challenge. 

“I’ll warn you now. You don't want to do this.” You banished your fans, waiting for Riposte to take the bait. She did and lunged for you. Although her form was amazing, she was too rigid.

When Riposte was merely a foot away, you spun on your heel and sliced downward and through the sword. The akuma fluttered out into the open as its powers dissipated from the girl it had overtaken.

“What happened?” 

“You were akumized by our local terrorist.” You answered as helped the girl up.

The girl’s eyes widen. “Excuse me?” You nodded. “And this just happens? And no one does anything?”

“Welcome to Paris.” You extended your hand. “I’m Pixie, local superhero.”

“Tsurugi Kagami.”

“Do you want me to take you home or would you rather go on your own?”

“I’ll be fine on my own. Thank you.” After a small bow, Kagami left. 

You turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir. “So I’ll see you two at the next Akuma attack?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ladybug answered absentmindedly, looking around the exhibit. 

You raised a brow at the bug’s behavior. “What’s wrong?”

“Adrien Agreste disappeared. I left him here in the sarcophagus but now he’s gone!” She tugged on her pigtails.

You and Chat Noir stole quick looks at each other before Chat Noir made a beeping sound. “Gotta go. Have a vet’s appointment to get to. I’m sure Pixie will help you look, right?”

“Right. Maybe he left when he heard all the commotion?” You walked over to Ladybug and began directing her out of the room. “How about you check the Philippe Dijian exhibit while  _ I  _ check the  _ Medieval Morocco  _ exhibit?” Ladybug gave a quick nod before running off.

Thankfully when you arrived, Adrien was already there and waiting.

“Thanks for that.” He gave you bashful smile.

“No prob, Adrien.” You returned the gesture then flipped your fan. “Ladybug. I found him.”

“Stay right there!”

“Well I’m gonna take off.” You gave Adrien sly look.

“What? But Ladybug told us to stay here.”

“Yeah but… I have things to do and I’m sure you wouldn’t mind, right?” Adrien’s blush and bumble told you enough, so with one final wink you took off. 

However, you couldn’t shake away the sinking feeling in her chest as you flew home. 

_ “It couldn’t be…” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I just wanted to write to say thank you all for over 1600 hits and over 80 kudos. Over on my tumblr I've also written a little Over Brunch Update.


	19. Chapitre Dix - Neuf: Gigantitan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random update! Not sure when the next one will be tho...

Alya took center stage of the room as the other girls and yourself sat on the pink cheise and floor. “Thanks for showing up, everyone. So, check this out. I’ve got the… biggest… scoop! But FYI, it’s seriously hush -hush. Top secret, classified information.” Marinette, who stood behind Alya, gave the girl a worried look.

“You know who Ladybug is?” Alix asked. Juleka, Mylene and Rose gasped.

“No, but it’s almost as hot. Marinette is-”

Marintte cut her off. “Wait, Alya.” She pulled the girl aside then lowered her voice to a whisper. 

“I don’t think it is, I know it is.” She turned around. “But remember, your lips are sealed. Got it?”

You all hummed in affirmation. 

“Well, Marinette i head-over heels for somebody.”

Alix rolled her eyes. “Yeah, Adrien.”

“So what’s the real news?” You asked as you put your elbow on your knee and resting your head in your hand.

“What? But how did you know?”

“Well, it is pretty obvious.” Mylene shrugged.

“Painfully obvious.”

“So, do you think… I mean… Adrien knows too?”

“No way.” Rose waved her hand dismissively. “Boys never pick up on things like that.” The other girls agreed but you weren’t so sure.

“I don’t know. Your feelings for that boy are as obvious as they get without actually saying something.  _ Anyone _ would pick up on that and if he has…” You paused for dramatic effect.

“Then he-” Alix slapped a hand over your mouth. 

“Then maybe he’s just feeling conflicted since there’s other girls in the picture.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Alright, alright, alright.” Alya wrangled everyone's attention. “Let’s get down to business. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to arrange a ridiculously romantic date between Marinette and Adrien.” 

“Oh, that so sweet.” Rose gushed.

“Great!”

“Big time!”

“We know we can always count on you, Marinette; so you can count on us too.” Mylene gave her a warm smile.

“Aw, thanks, everyone.”

“Well,” You put your hand up, “is this really a good idea?”

Alya crossed her arms. “You questioning my methods, [Last Name]?” 

“Yeah, I mean, everytime Marinette talks to Adrien she forgets how words work, she clams up and fumbles more than usual. Shouldn’t we work on fixing that before we do something as drastic as this?”

“You just don’t like fun.” Alix quipped. 

“More so like, I want the best for her and don’t want her to feel utterly embarrassed?”

“It’s fine, [Name].” Marinette gave you a small smile. “Doing this will help me and move things along.” 

You only huffed and crossed your arms in response. 

“Okay. Alya and I have come up with a plan. It’s called “Operation: Secret Garden”.”

“Each one of you will have a codename based on a flower. Alix, you’ll be “Violet”. Mylene, you’ll be “Sunflower”. Juleka, you’ll be “Rose”. Rose, you’ll be “Tulip”. And [Name] will be “Daisy.

“Um,” Rose raised her hands, “why isn’t my name ‘Rose’?”

“Because that’s your real name.”

“It wouldn’t be a code name if we call you Rose.”

“How about we just go to the same place where he’s shooting and act like we’re just having a girl’s outing. He finishes and we invite him to lunch. If he’s allowed to go, someone will say they have to go to the bathroom. We’ll all conveniently need to use the restroom as well and if you need us just text one of us and we’ll be there.”

“That sounds so much easier.” Alix nodded after a moment. The other girls humming in agreement.

Alya grabbed Marinette and pulled her off to the side. Their whispers were fast and snippy but in the end only Marinette came back to the group. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

“Come on, more happy! The smile like you’re smelling a delicious lunch in ze kitchen! Ah! No, no! We need a… lollipop!”

“Looks like Adrien’s ready to go.” Alix commented.

It had been about 15 minutes since the girl decided to take a “break” near Adrien’s photoshoot. The entire time he looked uncomfortable, but Vincent didn’t even seem to notice.

“That poor lady. She could really use a hand.” Marinette mumbled, getting up from her spot.

“If you do that Adrien will see you!”

“Wouldn’t him seeing her help someone be a good thing though?” Mylene asked.

You smiled and nodded excitedly. “Yes! It would. Marinette go!” 

A few minutes later and the photoshoot was a wrap. “All right have a nice day!”

“Did I miss anything?” Marinette breathlessly asked as she rejoined the group.

“The photoshoot is over…” Juleka whispered.

“But! Rogers came and told his bodyguard to find a different place to park so this is our chance, girl!” 

“Let’s keep classy.” You stated as you and Alix lead off the group.

“Oh, hey Adrien!” You waved as the group neared. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a photoshoot. What about you? Why are you guys out?”

“Just hanging out. Actually, we were about to go to lunch. You wanna come?”

“I’d love to but…” He glanced toward the street. “I have to get back home.”

“Aww. That’s lame.” Alix slung an arm over his shoulder. “Just c’mon dude. It’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, we’ll back you up if anything happens.” Mylene assured.

“But…”

“Yes! Then let’s go!”

Their group started to make their way to the nearest cafe when shrieks of terror stopped. 

“Is that a giant baby?!” Rose squealed. “He’s so cute!”

“As true as that is I don’t think that’s the size of your average baby.” You retorted. “He’s been akumizated. We gotta move!” That spurred the group into motion. You took up the rear making sure to slowly make some distance between yourself and the others before leaving them entirely and transforming. 

“You doing good Chat Noir?” You asked as you ran unto the scene. 

“Yeah,” He dodged an attempted grab, “doing just fine.”

“Well, hey there, kitty cat. I see you’re not much of a natural with kids, are you?”

“Are you kidding? We were just playing a fun game of tag.” He extended his staff, moving from the ground to beside Ladybug.

“Hi little baby.” You cooed as you floated in front of the baby. 

Your sparkling wings must have caught his attention because he reached for you. “Pretty!”

“Come here, little baby.” You led him closer to the duo, keeping an eye on his I.D bracelet. “Follow the pretty pixie.”

“The akuma is probably in his bracelet.” Ladybug said once they were close enough. “Come on Chat Noir.” The duo made their way unto the giant baby’s arm.

You made a few golden dust clouds as a distraction so that Chat Noir could Cataclysm the bracelet away, allowing Ladybug to capture the akuma. 

However, since the baby was 1000 times bigger than what he actually was, he ended up shirking mid-air. You swooped in and caught him before he even fell a meter down. 

“Pretty!” He giggled.

“August!” A woman pushing a stroller frantically shouted.

“So your name is August, huh? Is that your mama, August?”

“Mama!”

“Here you are ma’am.” 

“August!” She snatched him into her arms and smothered him with kisses. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“Just doing my job ma’am.” You flashed the mother and August a smile before flapping off and detransforming near by.

You texted the girls group chat, seeing if they still wanted to meet at the cafe. Turns out that’s where they ended up hiding, so you made your way back over that way and joined them. 

Lo and behold, Adrien Agreste entered a few minutes later. The plan continued as, well, planned, but as you sat in the bathroom, you couldn’t help but feel that same feeling you had felt the day prior. 

_ That sinking feeling again. Could it be something sinister lurking in the dark? Is that what’s making feel like this… or…?  _


	20. Concerning This Story

I'll make this short and sweet. 

I'm putting this story on Hiatus. I don't really like the way this story is going. It doesn't really have a have a plot, at least concerning the Alpha Kawmis. I want to stop while I'm behind and come back later. I'll either come back before the series finale or after. Either way I'll be rewriting this story in it's entirety. Keep in eye out for updates in the later half of 2020.


End file.
